Problems
by Alicey riz
Summary: Hinata paling tidak ingin berurusan dengan Naruto-seorang badDaddy dari muridnya, Bolt. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika sebulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka Hinata malah mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya terikat pada Naruto?/"Hyuuga-san, maukah kau membuat perjanjian denganku?"/"Jangan bercanda! bukankah itu sama saja dengan menjual tubuhku!"/-Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

manik lavender itu menatap harap pada seorang wanita cantik di hadapannya. Wanita itu membaca lamaran kerja itu dengan seksama sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata.. Ketegangan makin terasa kala wanita paruh baya—walaupun tidak terlihat begitu—itu kini tengah menatap iris lavender Hinata dengan pandangan menilai selama beberapa saat, baru kemudian tersenyum ramah. Setidaknya senyuman itu dapat sedikit menghilangkan ketegangan yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata- _San_ , ya? Apakah memiliki pengalaman kerja sebelumnya?"

"tidak, ini pertama kalinya,"

"apa alasanmu melamar pekerjaan di sekolah dasar ini?"

"a-ah, saya sangat menyukai anak-anak dan ingin mencoba menjadi guru selama setahun kedepan sebelum izin praktekku keluar,"

Hinata menelan salivanya susah payah saat melihat tatapan menilai ketua yayasan yang diketahui namanya Senju Tsunade tersebut.

"—a-apakah alasan seperti itu tetap tidak bisa?" sambung nya cepat-cepat meyakinkan wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil, "jangan terlalu gugup dan formal seperti itu, Hyuuga- _san,_ aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu tadi, ah sungguh menyenangkan melihat seseorang gugup seperti itu," tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir seksi Senju Tsunade, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu bertanya tanya apa maksud dari wanita dihadapannya ini.

" _a-ano_ … jadi apakah saya di terima, Senju- _san_?"

" _Ya!_ Tentu saja! Kau datang disaat yang sangat tepat, Hyuuga- _san_ , kebetulan sekali salah seorang pegawaiku mengundurkan diri minggu lalu,"

Hinata tersenyum senang, manik lavendernya terlihat bersinar seolah ikut merayakan kesenangannya.

" _h-hontou ni? A-arigatou gozaimasu_ Senju- _san_!"pekiknya girang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsunade tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hinata, "Ah, kau bisa mulai mengajar besok Hyuuga- _san,_ jadwal mu akan kuberitahu besok. Oh dan satu lagi, Tolong panggil aku Tsunade saja,"

"baik Tsunade- _san,_ saya permisi dulu. Dan juga Tolong panggil saya Hinata,"

* * *

 **PROBLEM**

 _FANFICTION BY_ ALICEY RIZ

.

Warn : Mature Content in Next Chap, OOC, typo

 **I don't own NARUTO, Masashi is**

* * *

"Bolt, dimana ayahmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya membuang muka seolah itu menjadi jawaban yang jelas bagi gadis pirang di hadapannya. Ino mendengus kesal, dengan langkah kasar dan besar-besar ia pun langsung naik ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan kasar. Maniknya menatap sinis sosok tubuh yang tampak tertidur pulas di atas kasur _king size_ tersebut. Ditariknya paksa selimut yang digunakan lelaki tersebut hingga sosok tersebut tampak menggeliat di tidurnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Ino, Apakah kau sudah tak memiliki sopan santun lagi?"

"lihat siapa yang berbicara—" jawabnya sarkatik

"bisakah kita hentikan ini? Kepalaku sangat pusing,"

Ino menarik nafas kasar, hilang sudah kesabarannya terhadap _niisan_ nya tersebut.

"kaulah yang harus menghentikan ini semua, Naruto! Kutinggal sehari karena ada urusan dan kau tak tahu untuk mengurusi anakmu?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari tidurnya, hilang sudah rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan. Tak ada niatan baginya untuk membalas atau mendengarkan lagi ucapan yang terlampau sering Ino ucapkan dalam 4 tahun terakhir ini. Langkahnya gontai seiring ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya yang masih _hangover_ akibat pesta perayaan Sasuke semalam.

Ino mencoba menetralkan emosinya dengan menarik nafas panjang, diliriknya Bolt yang tak jauh dari dirinya kini sedang sibuk bermain PSVITA dengan pandangan bosan. Mencoba merubah suasana kelam bocah berusia 7 tahun tersebut, Ino pun berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum cerah.

"hey Bolt, apakah kau sudah sarapan?"

Gelengan yang diberikan Bolt membuat Ino serasa makin kesal dengan Naruto, tetapi senyum tetap terpancar di wajahnya yang bak model.

" _nee-san_ , mengapa kau tidak pulang semalam?"

"ah—Bolt! Sudah kukatakan, panggil aku _okaa-san_! Atau _kaa-chan_! _Gomenne,_ karena _kaa-chan_ baru saja masuk kerja banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakan,"

"eh—tapi, Ino- _nee_ yang menyuruhku memanggil begitu dulu, kan, saat aku masih kecil,"

Tertawa gugup sambil melirik sekelilingnya, "ya—itu kan dulu Bolt, saat itu aku masih sekolah, ya itu. Pokoknya panggil aku _kaa-chan_ ,"

Mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, Bolt tampak senang.

"nah sekarang—bisakah kita pergi ke sekolah? _Kaa-chan_ akan membelikanmu makanan dan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah," seru Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memegang tangan Bolt memasuki mobil.

Bolt yang tampak masih memainkan PSVITA miliknya tampak sesekali bercerita tentang kehidupan disekolah barunya tersebut. Mimiknya berubah cemberut kala ia mengadu terlibat perkelahian kecil dengan seorang anak bernama Mitsuki, serta kehadiran Shikadai—temannya—di tempat kejadian tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia juga bercerita tentang kepala yayasan yang galak, ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino.

Meladeni Bolt sesekali tawa renyah Ino terdengar dan ejekan-ejekan kecil ia lontarkan pada bocah pirang bermata biru tersebut. Setidaknya melihat _mood_ Bolt yang membaik membuatnya bernafas lega, kekhawatiran yang tadi menghantuinya memudar kian melihat tawa yang ditunjukkan Bolt. Sesungguhnya ia masih sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Baru saja Ino tinggal sehari karena ada keperluan lelaki itu tetap saja berbuat seenaknya dan tak mengindahkan pesan-pesan yang Ino titipkan.

Berpesan untuk pulang cepat menjemput Bolt dan membuatkan makanan nyatanya tidak dilakukan. Bahkan bocah berusia 7 tahun itu harus memesan makanan siap saji dan nyaris dibawa pergi oleh orang asing jika saja Choji—tetangga mereka—tidak melihat kejadian tersebut. Langsung saja hal tersebut diceritakan oleh Karui—istrinya—pagi tadi saat Ino baru pulang.

Lebih parah lagi yang Ino dengar dari Bolt, lelaki itu baru pulang ke rumah—apartement—pukul 3 pagi saat Bolt terbangun untuk buang air kecil. Jangan lupa bahwa ia pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk!

Memikirkan tentang kakak laki-lakinya itu memang membuat Ino bisa tampak lebih tua seketika—tak ada habisnya. Kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu sepertinya masih berbekas dihatinya, meninggalkan luka yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Ujung mata Ino melirik Bolt sekilas dan menarik nafas panjang.

 _Bolt membutuhkan sesosok Ibu_

Sosok ibu asli, bukan sosok ibu palsu seperti dirinya. Ino memang menyayangi Bolt dengan tulus, menganggap lelaki itu putranya dan bertingkah layaknya ibu muda 4 tahun terakhir ini, namun ia tahu bahwa lubang dihati Bolt hanya dapat ditutupi oleh sosok ibu sungguhan.

Alasan kenapa kemarin Ino tak pulang dan menginap dirumah orang tuanya adalah untuk membahas masalah Naruto. Ia ingat saat Kushina dan Minato berkata tak mungkin ia akan mengambil peran sebagai ibu Bolt selamanya, kekhawatiran tersebut membuat Kushina mulai sibuk mencari-cari pendamping baru bagi Naruto secara diam-diam. Melihat orang tuanya yang tampak seperti itu, tak tega rasanya jika Ino berkata jujur tentang kehidupan seks Naruto selama 4 tahun ini. Ino tidak bodoh, bahkan walaupun Naruto menutupinya ia tahu bahwa alasan lelaki itu tak pulang sampai menjelang pagi adalah untuk melakukan hal nista itu dengan para pelacur di bar langganannya.

Ia juga tahu bahwa kakak laki-lakinya itu mengalami _hyper sex_ dan dapat pergi sampai 5 kali dan seminggu jika saja ia tak sibuk mengurusi perusahaan ayah.

Lamunannya terhenti kala mendengar teriakan Bolt yang meminta berhenti. Melihat sekeliling dan memarkir rapih mobilnya, Ino turun bersama Bolt ke dalam toko roti kesukaan Bolt. Menjelang menit ke-lima mereka pun keluar dan menempuh waktu 5 menit lagi hingga sampai di sekolah Bolt. Mobil mewah milik Ino tampak terparkir rapih diantara mobil lain, gadis itu turun dengan anggun bersama Bolt digenggamannya. Bisikan-bisikan terdengar kala ia melewati para ibu yang tampak mengantar anaknya juga tapi ia tak perduli. Pandangannya lurus kedepan untuk mengantar Bolt sampai ke kelas.

Hinata berdiri didepan pintu kelas "1-A" dengan gugup. Sapaan ramah ia keluarkan pada wali murid yang mengantar anak-anak mereka. Sesekali ia bercanda ria dengan anak-anak dan ibu mereka. Mulai hari ini Hinata akan menjadi wali kelas kelas 1-A dan ia merasa harus memperkenalkan diri dulu pada para orang tua dengan sebuah sapaan.

Pandangannya terhenti pada sepasang ibu-anak berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Bisikan-bisikan ia dengar kala ibu muda tersebut berjalan. Sedikitnya Hinata ikut berfikiran sama dengan ibu-ibu tersebut.

 _Seorang ibu muda berumur awal 20-an?!_

"halo saya guru baru yang mulai menangani kelas ini. Hyuuga Hinata- _desu_ ,"

Memberi pandangan menilai, senyum kecil terukir dibibir Ino, "kau tampak muda, berapa umurmu?"

 _Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?!_

" _e…tto—_ aku berumur 23 tahun,"

Mengangguk mengerti, "kurasa kita bisa berteman, ah! Namaku Namikaze Ino dan ini-," memegang kedua pundak Boruto, "—adalah anakku, Namikaze Bolt,"

"be…begitu? Tapi kau tampak muda,"

"memang muda kok, umurku 22 tahun,"

Baru sehari bekerja rasanya Hinata sudah dikejutkan oleh berbagai hal. Misalnya ibu muda berumur 22 tahun dengan anak berumur 7 tahun, kenyataan bahwa Senju Tsunade sudah menginjak kepala 6, kantin dengan harga makanan diatas rata-rata—oke, Hinata memang berasal dari keluarga berada, tapi tetap saja ia terkejut karena selama ini tak pernah bersekolah di sekolah elit seperti ini. Ditambah lagi beberapa murid dikelasnya merupakan tuan muda keluarga kaya yang nakal, sudah dua kali ini rasanya Hinata dijahili oleh muridnya.

Yang pertama oleh Bolt, bocah itu membuat Hinata repot dengan membanjiri seisi kelas dengan air dari pistol mainan. Sasaran sebenarnya adalah Mitsuki, bocah jahil kedua yang melempari kertas pada Bolt sambil menghindari siraman air. Alhasil waktu istirahat Hinata habiskan dengan membersihkan kelas. Walaupun merasa kelelahan, cukup menyanangkan bagi Hinata melihat anak-anak bermain dan belajar.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, keadaan sekolah sudah sepi hanya beberapa anak-anak saja yang masih terdapat disekolah. Manik Hinata menangkap sosok anak yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di dekat gerbang sekolah. Itu Bolt, yang tampak sibuk memainkan PSVITA miliknya dengan pandangan kosong. Jika ini Bolt yang biasanya, ia akan dengan cepat merasakan jika ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya, tetapi ia hanya diam dan tak merespon kala Hinata berjalan mendekatinya.

Duduk disamping Bolt, Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan

"uhm..h—halo, Bolt,"

"oh, _sensei_ ," melirik sekilas

"mengapa kau masih disini, Bolt? Bukankah kelas sudah berakhir 2 jam yang lalu?"

Menggeleng pelan, "tidak tahu, mungkin _touchan_ yang menjemput bukan _kaachan_ ," menatap manik Hinata untuk pertama kalinya, Bolt mengulum senyum kecil, rona kemerahan terlihat dipipinya. Dirinya yang masih kecil ini terpesona, " _sensei_ mengapa belum pulang?"

Tersenyum, " _sensei_ baru saja selesai merapihkan barang-barang _sensei_. Kalau begitu…Bolt, bolehkah _sensei_ menemanimu?"

Terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap mata Hinata, kemudian Bolt mengangguk yakin. Senyum cerah ia berikan pada Hinata. Entah mengapa saat berada di dekat _sensei_ -nya itu ia merasa seperti berada di dekat Ino—nyaman seperti bersama ibu. Ditengah senja yang hampir berakhir mereka bercerita banyak hal layaknya sepasang ibu-anak yang menghabiskan waktu bersama

* * *

Naruto melonggarkan dasinya dan menarik nafas panjang. Tubuhnya kelelahan dan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia terlalu banyak minum semalam dan kurang istirahat, membuat efek minuman itu masih terasa. Sudah hampir jam 6 sore dan setidaknya pekerjaan untuk 2 hari ini telah selesai ia kerjakan. Matanya terarah pada _handphone_ miliknya yang tergeletak asal diatas meja, seharian ini ia taka da mengecek isinya.

 _10 new messages_

 _8 missed call_

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir seksi milik Naruto kala ia melihat dari siapa itu semua—Ino. Dahinya mengkerut saat membaca isi pesan Ino.

 _From : Ino_

 _Naru-nii, aku akan pulang terlambat_

 _Dan tidak bisa menjemput Bolt,_

 _Jemput dia ya, tepat jam 3 oke!_

 _From : Ino_

 _Apakah kau sudah menjemputnya?_

 _From : Ino_

 _Naruto, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak_

 _Bergegas sekarang!_

 _Awas saja kau tidak menjemputnya!_

Dan 7 lagi pesan yang bernada sama. Perubahan raut wajah terlihat kala Naruto melihat arlojinya sekali lagi, sedetik kemudian melesat pergi meninggal kantor yang tampak sepi.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 20 menit untuk sampai di sekolah Bolt. Layaknya sekolah di sore hari, tak ada lagi murid-murid maupun guru yang terlihat hanya kesunyian menyapa Naruto. Ia mengawasi sekelilingnya dan menarik nafas lega saat mendapati Bolt tengah duduk dikursi panjang dengan seorang wanita muda bersurai indigo disampingnya. Berjalan mendekat dan mencoba memanggilnya

"Bolt,"

Nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuat suasana menjadi hening. Hinata maupun Bolt tampak terkejut dan melihat si pemilik suara secara bersamaan.

"Ayah…," Bolt berujar lirih, menampakkan kekecewaan dan tak mengharapkan kehadiran orang itu saat ini. Berubahan raut Bolt tentu diketahui Hinata yang langsung berdiri dan menunduk sopan.

"e…tto… Namikaze- _san_ , saya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, mulai saat ini akan menjadi wali kelas Bolt,"

"Hyuuga-," sebuah seringai muncul dibibir Naruto setelah beberapa saat berfikir, "—ah…dari keluarga terhormat Hyuuga itu ya,"

Ada nada mengejek yang dilontarkan Naruto saat mengatakan dan Hinata tak suka mendengarnya.

"terhormat?—ah, mendengar hal tersebut dari CEO Namikaze Corp merupakan hal yang berkesan, bukan? Dan lagi, apakah kau sangat sibuk sampai baru menjemput anakmu sekarang, Namikaze _-san_?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya tak suka. Seringai yang tadi ia tampilkan hilang entah kemana. mendengar gadis cantik dihadapannya berkata tajam seperti itu memang tak akan membuatnya senang, terlebih lagi dia seorang Hyuuga! Perusahaan baru yang memiliki perkembangan pesat beberapa tahun terakhir, perusahaan yang memiliki peluang besar untuk menyayingi Namikaze Corp dan Uchiha Corp di Jepang.

"bukankah tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang, Hyuuga _-san_?"

"dia muridku, Namikaze _-san_ ,"

"che, kekanakan sekali harus beradu mulut denganmu, Hyuuga _-san_. Ayo kita pulang, Bolt,"

Hinata memandang tak suka pada punggung Naruto. Ia akui lelaki itu memang tampan seperti yang banyak diperbicarakan tetapi! Hinata benar-benar tidak akan bisa bertahan jika berada didekat orang itu secara lama. Aneh memang tapi bagi Hinata, Naruto memiliki sisi gelap mengerikan. Satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan duda keren bernama Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Surai indigo itu bergoyang-goyang saat pemiliknya sedang berjalan. Langkah kaki terdengar jelas pada lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi pada jam makan siang. Hinata mengetuk pintu didepannya dan masuk kala mendengar jawaban dari dalam. Senyum ia layangkan kepada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tampak bergeliat dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya. Sakura memberi senyum cerah pada Hinata kala ia menyadari sosok sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hinata! Lama tak bertemu,"

"ya-," mengangguk, "bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"hm… banyak yang harus kukerjakan, menjadi dokter magang itu melelahkan," hinata tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang tampak memayunkan bibirnya sedikit, "ah—bagaimana denganmu?"

"baik saja, kok. Aku cukup menikmatinya,"

"bukan—bukan itu!" menggeleng kuat, "—maksudku si Namikaze! Duda tampan itu menyekolahkan anaknya disana, bukan?"

"ah—ya, namanya Bolt. Tunggu—biasanya kau tidak tertarik dengan seorang duda, mengapa kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"kau ini, dia itu pengecualian! Ah—ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya di _club_ , sih,"

" _c…club_?"

"ya, di _club_ langgananku. Kau tahu—dia merupakan member VIP dan kulihat dia sedang bercumbu dengan wanita disana. Tapi—tapi kau harus melihat wajahnya yang sangat seksi itu! Saat dia sedang bercumbu wajanya sangat seksi, Hinata!"

Wajah Hinata tampak memerah mendengar perkataan Sakura

"dan lagi permainan lidah yang ia lakukan! Benar-benar membuatku basah—"

"oke STOP-," Hinata sudah tak sanggup mendengar lagi, "aku kesini untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama bukan untuk mendengar cerita erotismu, Hinata,"

"itu tidak termasuk dalam cerita erotis, Hinata. Dasar gadis perawan,"

Hinata hanya memutar matanya malas tak menanggapi perkataan sakura dan mulai membuka _bento_ yang ia bawa. Difikir-fikir, sebulan sudah Hinata menjabat sebagai guru di Sekolah Dasar, dalam waktu sebulan yang singkat kini Hinata sudah sangat dekat dengan Bolt dan menganggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bolt yang tadinya hanya bercerita perihal kelas pada Hinata kini mulai bercerita tentang keluarganya. Ino merupakan adik dari ayahnya dan mereka memiliki selisih umur yang cukup jauh, kini seolah menggantikan posisi ibu bagi Bolt. Sedikit banyak yang Hinata tau, Naruto mungkin memang bukan ayah yang baik bagi Bolt, namun Bolt tetap menyayanginya. Beberapa kali Naruto menjemput Bolt dengan sangat terlambat, dan fakta lain tentang kehidupan seks Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit khawatir. Ia cukup mencemaskan Bolt dan mulai mengerti mengapa Ino bersikap bagai ibu muda yang cerewet.

Fikirannya terhenti kala mendengar panggilan dari Sakura,

"hei Hinata, kau dengar?"

"dengar kok, tentang Namikaze- _san_ , kan?"

"ya, dia. Kau tahu, kudengar _club_ itu sudah seperti rumah keduanya, loh,"

Hinata memutar matanya bosan, "lalu, mengapa kita terus membicarakan tentang Namikaze _-san_?"

"karena dia tampan! Ah Hinata, apa sekolah pulang cepat hari ini? Melihat kau mengajakku makan siang bersama,"

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengunyak pelan makanannya, "ya, hari ini sekolah pulang cepat karena besok adalah ulang tahun sekolah dan sekolah diliburkan,"

"lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"aku mungkin akan berbelanja, karena mulai bulan kemarin aku sudah tinggal sendiri dan tampaknya masih banyak barang-barang yang harus kubeli," hinata melirik jam yang terpasang rapih di dinding ruangan menunjukkan pukul 2, "—ah sudah jam segini, kurasa aku harus pergi, Sakura,"

Mengucapkan perpisahan, Hinata pun melesat pergi dari rumah sakit menuju supermarket. Cukup banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dan badannya cukup merasa lelah. Senja mulai terlihat dan tanpa sengaja maniknya melihat sesosok anak yang dikenalnya. Bolt, duduk dihalaman sekolah ditempat biasa. Sendirian.

Lantas saja Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri bocah beriris _sapphire_ tersebut. Kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari balik manik _amethyst_ Hinata. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak ia pun mulai berbicara

"Bolt?! Mengapa kau masih disini? Dimana Ino- _san_?"

Cemberut dan menggeleng, " _kaachan_ sedang melakukan penyelidikan di Kyoto dan akan menginap disana selama beberapa hari, dan _touchan_ …aku tidak tahu dimana,"

"astaga! Jadi kau sendirian disini selama 5 jam?!"

Bolt mengangguk, tapi ia tak menampakkan emosi di wajahnya. Iris _shappire_ itu hanya menatap kosong Hinata. Memeluknya, Hinata tak tahan melihat Bolt seperti itu.

"hey Bolt, bagaimana kalau _sensei_ mengantarmu pulang? Apakah kau memiliki kunci rumahmu?"

Walaupun tampak ragu, Bolt mengangguk. Hinata tau pergi ke kediaman Namikaze mungkin bukanlah hal yang bagus, tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Bolt dan rasa-rasanya akan lebih baik mengantar Bolt daripada membawa bocah itu pulang ke apartement miliknya.

Kesunyian menyambut Hinata dan Bolt di apartemen itu. Jika saja Hinata tak segera menghidupkan lampu, mungkin ia akan merasa tengah berada di rumah yang telah ditinggalkan. Jujur saja, apartement ini sangat mewah dengan 3 kamar dan ruangan yang luas, melebihi apartement milik Hinata yang hanya memiliki 2 kamar dan ruang-ruang mewah sederhana. Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah menyuruh Bolt untuk mandi dan membuat makanan. Lancang memang, tapi untuk kali ini saja ia merasa memang harus melakukannya.

Nasi goreng telur yang dibuatkan Hinata tampak menggoda bagi Bolt. Bocah itu melirik Hinata ragu baru kemudian memakan dengan lahap, sungguh ia sangat kelaparan! Hinata hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Bolt sambil sesekali membuka percakapan.

Awalnya Hinata akan segera pulang setelah memasakkan makanan untuk Bolt, namun anak it uterus meminta Hinata untuk tinggal sampai Naruto pulang. Karena tak tega ia pun mengiyakan dan melakukan usulan yang diberikan Bolt untuk membersihkan diri.

Mereka menonton film bersama, bermain puzzle, dan hal lainnya hingga Bolt merasa kantuk dan tertidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 dan Naruto tak kunjung pulang. Dengan hati-hati Hinata menggendong Bolt dan meletakkan lelaki itu dikasurnya, menyelimuti dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

Hinata terbangun kala mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Jam menunjukkan lewat 2 pagi, cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri asal suara. Naruto baru saja pulang dan ia tampak tak sehat dengan cara berjalan yang aneh. Ia hanya melirik Hinata sekilas dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Namikaze _-san,_ " panggil Hinata

Diacuhkan

"Namikaze _-san_ ,"

Lagi

"Namikaze _-san_ ,"

Lagi-lagi Hinata diacuhkan. Merasa kesal Hinata langsung berjalan cepat dan menghadang pemuda tersebut untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"minggir, Hyuuga _-san_ ,"

"tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Darimana saja kau?"

"minggir,"

"tidakkah kau tahu Bolt menunggumu selama 5 jam?"

"Hyuuga _-san_ -," mengelus pipi Hinata, "—bukankah kau sangat nakal? Padahal aku sedang menahan diri dari tadi,"

Nada dan pandangan Naruto pada Hinata tampak berubah, membuat si pemilik surai indigo itu tampak terkejut dan refleks mundur hingga belakangnya menyentuh pintu.

"a…apa maksudmu, Namikaze _-san_ —"

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, memeluk gadis itu dan mulai menciumi leher Hinata, mengelus bagian belakang tubuh Hinata yang sensitive. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Naruto, Hinata terus mendorong tubuh lelaki itu, tak akan dibiarkannya lelaki itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tertawa kecil melihat usaha sia-sia Hinata, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata dan menjilatinya, seraya berbisik,

"jangan lakukan hal yang percuma, Hyuuga _-san,_ karena aku akan mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan,"

 **TBC**

* * *

Hello, Alicey Riz here! ini adalah kali pertama aku nge-post fic disini dan ini juga kali pertama ngebuat fic dark theme gini. chapter 1 emang ngebosenin sih, tapi chapter selanjutnya ngga gitu kok XD wkwk. mohon maaf fic ini jika ada kekurangan, masih baru sih XD

mind to read and review?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2**

Sepasang insan tampak bercumbu di sudut ruangan. Si wanita yang duduk dipangkuan lelaki itu terdengar mendesah kala si lelaki menciumi lehernya dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Mereka saling menautkan bibir masing-masing, Menjilat, Menggigit, Dan mendesah. Ketika si wanita mulai memanas dan terangsang, Si lelaki—yang diketahui bernama Naruto—menolak halus tubuh si wanita dan bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak hari ini, Ruka,"

Wanita yang dipanggil Ruka itu memanyunkan bibir seksinya menyaksikan Naruto yang mungkin akan meninggalkannya sebentar lagi. Tapi tidak, Pria itu hanya diam ditempatnya dengan sorot berbeda—penuh nafsu. Ruka menyeringai melihat perubahan itu, Tak menyangka taktiknya memasukkan obat perangsang pada alkohol Naruto akan berhasil. Dan lagi ia menggunakan obat perangsang hasil racikan yang terkenal sangat ampuh dan berefek tahan lama.

Mengerti maksud seringaian Ruka, Naruto tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wanita nakal,"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyambung kegiatan yang sempat terhenti tadi disalah satu kamar yang ada di bar tersebut.

Naruto mencium, Mengulum kasar bibir Ruka yang disambut desahan nikmat gadis itu. Desahannya makin menggila kala Naruto meremas payudara yang masih tertutupi baju tersebut. Persetan dengan rencananya yang tidak akan berhubungan seks hari ini! Jika sudah begini rencananya untuk istirahat pun rela ia korbankan hanya untuk memuasi nafsu birahi.

Membuka kancing baju Ruka dengan kasar dan langsung meremas payudaranya yang masih tertutupi bra menghasilkan teriakan antusias wanita nomor 1 dibar tersebut. Tangannya mulai mengerayangi badan Naruto dan membuka kemeja lelaki itu dengan tak sabar, Memandang tubuh atletik Naruto dengan nafsu yang mendalam hingga tak sadar jika kini tubuhnya sudah tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun.

Merasa sesak dibawah sana, Naruto pun membuka celananya cepat dan menunjukkan miliknya yang tampak menegang keras menghadiahkan tawa kecil dari Ruka. Merasa kesal lelaki itu pun langsung memasukkan miliknya pada mulut Ruka membuat wanita itu kelabakan, Namun dengan cepat langsung melakukan apa yang dipinta oleh Naruto.

"Hmphh…,"

Wanita itu mengulum dan menggigit, memainkan lidahnya mencoba untuk menggoda Naruto. Merasa tak sabar, Cepat-cepat Naruto memegang rambut wanita itu untuk memaju-mundurkan miliknya yang kian menegang.

"Janghh—ah! Menggodaku, Ruka,"

DRRRRT

"Ah—Lidahmu sanghh..at nikmat,"

DRRRRT

DRRRRT

"Sed—ah! Sedikit lagi-,"

DRRRRT

DRRRRT

DRRRRT

Dan Naruto merutuki bunyi _handphone_ yang tidak mau berhenti dan dirinya yang tidak jadi keluar.

* * *

 **PROBLEM**

 _FANFICTION BY_ ALICEY RIZ

Warn : Mature Content, Typo, EYD tidak sempurna

 **I don't Own NARUTO, MASASHI is**

* * *

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berada disini, Terjebak menonton film lama bersama Ayahnya—Minato. Ia juga tidak mengerti saat ibunya mulai membawa album kecil dan menunjukkan foto-foto gadis padanya. Ia ingat setengah jam yang lalu mendapati telfon dari Minato untuk datang padanya saat itu juga. Jika saja yang menelfonnya adalah orang lain dan bukan orang tuanya, Sudah dipastikan orang tersebut akan mati saat itu juga ditangan Namikaze Naruto.

Pasalnya, Naruto yang saat itu tengah memuasi nafsunya dan hampir mencapai puncak nikmatnya malah terganggu oleh panggilan telfon. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tidak jadi mencapai puncak dan sekarang merasakan ketidak-nyamanan yang teramat sangat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Mencoba memendam nafsunya yang serasa ingin meledak, Ia mulai melihat foto-foto gadis yang ada di album. Naruto tidak bodoh, Ia mengerti mengapa Kushina memperlihatkan foto gadis-gadis cantik itu, Alasannya tentu saja untuk mencarikan istri baru bagi Naruto. Tapi ayolah! Mengapa ia harus diperlihatkan foto gadis-gadis itu pada saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 1.00 pagi?!

 _Ini gawat, Disuguhi foto gadis cantik disaat seperti ini tidak membantu sama sekali_

Menyerah, Naruto lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada film yang sedang diputar. Setidaknya ia bisa mulai meredam nafsunya tanpa perlu repot-repot pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Jadi…yang mana yang kau sukai, Naruto?" Ujar Kushina membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada yang kusukai,"

Setidaknya Naruto berkata jujur. Setengah dari album yang sudah ia lihat tak menampakkan wanita yang bisa benar-benar membuatnya terpesona. Ia memang ingin menyetubuhi mereka jika bisa, Tapi tidak untuk menikah. Pemikiran menikah lagi tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya pasca dikhianati oleh mantan istrinya terdahulu—Shion. Bercerita tentang Shion mengingatkan Naruto pada hidup lama yang pernah dijalaninya. Benar-benar memuakkan.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Menikahlah demi Bolt,"

"Bolt sudah memiliki Ino, Ia tidak perlu memiliki dua ibu,"

"Naruto," Kini suara berat khas Minato lah yang terdengar, "Walaupun ia ingin, Ino tidak akan bisa selamanya menjadi ibu bagi Bolt,"

Menarik nafas dan menyandarkan diri pada sofa, Naruto menatap orang tuanya malas. Tanpa perlu ditegaskan Naruto pun menyadari jika Ino tak akan bisa menjadi sosok ibu bagi Bolt selamanya. Sama halnya bagi Naruto yang selalu ingin bersikap lembut pada Bolt, Tapi tak bisa. Bolt terlalu mengingatkannya pada Shion, Membuat Naruto tanpa sadar ikut bersikap kasar pada bocah 7 tahun tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Bolt, Bukankah Naruto belum menjemputnya?!

"…Bolt!"

"Tenang saja, Tadi sore aku mendapat telfon dari Bolt bahwa ia sudah pulang dengan selamat dan saat ini mungkin masih bersama dengan Hyuuga _-san_ ," Ujar Kushina menyadari kegelisahan Naruto.

"Hyuuga _-san_ …"

Oh ia ingat sekarang, Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang menjabat menjadi wali kelas Bolt. Wanita dengan surai indigo dan manik _amethyst_ , Serta jangan lupakan badannya yang montok itu. Suatu aset berharga bagi kaum wanita.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mengapa aku dipanggil tengah malam pagi seperti ini? Bukan hanya untuk diperlihatkan foto-foto gadis itu, Kan?"

"Jangan kesal begitu Naruto, Kau tidak tahu betapa sulit untuk bisa bertemu denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Kudengar dari Shikamaru kau memiliki hari libur besok dan aku berfikir ' _Oh! Mengapa tidak kuajak anakku bersantai sedikit malam ini!'_ ,"

Naruto mengernyit kesal, Ia tahu kenyataan Minato mengajaknya bersantai adalah kebohongan belaka dan pastinya sebentar lagi kepala keluarga Namikaze itu akan berbicara bisnis dengannya. Meskipun memutuskan untuk pensiun setelah Naruto menikah, Tapi Minato tetap saja mengawasi dan akan memarahi Naruto jika ia mendapati suatu keganjilan. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa Minato memilih pensiun dan mengurusi _resort_ kecil yang ada di Karuizawa.

Menghela nafas lelah, Naruto menyerah, "Baiklah,"

* * *

Rasa itu muncul kembali. Rasa untuk menyetubuhi seorang wanita kala melihat gadis bersurai indigo dihadapannya. Nafsu yang sempat menghilang seiring pertemuannya dengan Minato malah dengan cepat kembali sedetik setelah ia melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Miliknya sudah menegang dan cara berjalannya menjadi aneh. Mencoba menahan diri dan menghiraukan gadis yang tengah memanggilnya tersebut, Naruto berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Nyatanya usahanya untuk menahan diri gagal karena kenaifan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Hyuuga-san-," Mengelus pipi Hinata, "—Bukankah kau sangat nakal? Padahal aku sedang menahan diri dari tadi,"

Nada dan pandangan Naruto pada Hinata tampak berubah, Membuat si pemilik surai indigo itu tampak terkejut dan refleks mundur hingga tubuh belakangnya menyentuh pintu.

"A…apa maksudmu, Namikaze-san—"

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, Memeluk gadis itu dan mulai menciumi leher Hinata, Mengelus bagian belakang tubuh Hinata yang sensitive. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Naruto, Hinata terus mendorong tubuh lelaki itu, Tak akan dibiarkannya lelaki itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tertawa kecil melihat usaha sia-sia Hinata, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata dan menjilatinya, Seraya berbisik,

"Jangan lakukan hal yang percuma, Hyuuga-san, Karena aku akan mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan,"

Hinata takut. Lelaki dihadapannya ini tidak seperti Namikaze Naruto yang ia tau—atau mungkin Hinata memang tak pernah tau jati diri lelaki tersebut?

Naruto menciumnya dengan kasar, Saat Hinata enggan untuk membuka mulut, Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat membuat Hinata sedikit menjerit dan membuka mulutnya. Rasa hambar terasa, Bibirnya berdarah. Tak peduli, Naruto memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Hinata, Memainkan lidah Hinata penuh nafsu. Tangannya yang satu tampak memagang kepala Hinata tak membiarkan gadis itu untuk menolak ciuman Naruto, Dan satunya lagi mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar dengan tak sabar.

Hinata tak bisa membiarkan lebih dari ini. Ia menggigit lidah Naruto dengan kuat, membuat si empunya yang tak menyangka akan hal itu sontak melepaskan tautan bibir dan pegangan pada Hinata. Langsung saja hal tersebut Hinata manfaatkan dengan mendorong dada bidang Naruto sekuat tenaganya. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu terdorong kebelakang sejauh dua langkah, Membuka peluang bagi Hinata untuk kabur.

Namun sekali lagi, Kenaifan Hinata makin mempersulit keadannya. Naruto langsung menarik kasar tangan Hinata, Mendorong hingga gadis tersebut jatuh diatas ranjang.

Cklik

Bunyi pintu yang terkunci secara otomatis membuat Hinata merasa panik. Ditambah lagi tatapan tak senang dan senyum mengejek yang Naruto berikan sambil menindihnya makin membuatnya ngeri.

"Sudah kukatakan, Hyuuga, Aku akan mendapatkan yang kuinginkan,"

Hinata bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab ataupun melawan kala pemuda Namikaze itu kini tengah menciumi lehernya dan mencoba untuk membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan. Hinata meronta, Tangannya mencakar tangan Naruto dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Sedikit menjerit, Naruto menjauhkan mukanya pada leher Hinata dan menatapnya marah.

"Kumohon hentikan, Namikaze- _san_ ,"

Melihat Hinata memohon dengan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya malah membuat Naruto menggila. Dengan brutalnya Naruto mengoyak kancing baju Hinata membuat gadis itu menjerit ketakutan, Membuka dan membuang asal bra Hinata.

Air mata Hinata terus berjatuhan seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kian melemah. Ia menjerit kesakitan kala Naruto meremas kasar payudaranya, Terus memohon agar lelaki itu tak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Naruto tak mendengarnya, Ia malah menjilati, Memainkan _nipple_ Hinata untuk membuatnya bungkam. Sontak saja Hinata menggigit bibirnya, Tak akan ia biarkan desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mengerti maksud Hinata, Naruto menciumi bibir Hinata penuh nafsu, memainkan payudara Hinata hingga tanpa sengaja gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkan lidah Naruto masuk. Hinata ingin berteriak kala ia merasakan sesuatu mencoba masuk ke daerah kewanitaannya namun mulutnya dibungkam oleh mulut Naruto. Bodohnya ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berhasil melepas rok dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

Teriakannya terdengar kala Naruto melepas tautan bibir mereka dan beralih pada leher Hinata, Payudara, Serta perut, meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ disana. Sedangkan jarinya mulai bergerak maju-mundur di daerah kewanitaan Hinata memberi sensasi aneh pada gadis tersebut. Jeritan kesakitan terdengar lagi kala Naruto langsung memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga pada lubang vagina Hinata, Menggerakkannya tanpa peduli jeritan kesakitan yang terdengar. Gejolak aneh untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu ia rasakan setelah beberapa menit, keluar begitu deras dan banyak membasahi jari-jari Naruto. Lelaki itu melepas jarinya pada vagina Hinata dan menjilati cairan-cairan di tangannya sampai habis menghadiahi tatapan jijik dari Hinata yang tampak kelelahan.

Nafas Hinata tercekat kala melihat Naruto mulai melepas kemeja dan celana yang digunakan pemuda pirang tersebut. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti dan ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melawan.

"Aaakh!"

Ia menjerit kesakitan kala sesuatu yang besar mencoba masuk pada lubang vaginanya, mencoba mengoyak sesuatu.

"Tidak, kumohon hentikan ini, Namikaze _-san_! Ini sakit, Kumohon,"

Dan dengan satu hentakan kuat disertai jerit kesakitan Hinata berhasillah Naruto mengambil harta paling berharga bagi wanita bersurai indigo tersebut. Tanpa menunggu wanita itu membiasakan diri pada milik Naruto yang besar, lelaki itu langsung memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan tempo cepat. Lubang Hinata yang masih sempit membuatnya makin bergairah dan makin mempercepat tempo permainan

"Hentika—hhnn.. i—ni sakit,"

"Sud—ah! Sejauh ini dan kau ingin berhenti, Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih yang ia rasakan. Ia menjerit lagi kala Naruto makin mempercepat tempo maju-mundurnya setelah beberapa menit.

"Sak—hit, Hentikan, Kumohon,"

Gejolak itu muncul lagi, Gejolak untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu disertai dengan menegangnya sesuatu yang berada di dalam vaginanya. Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan menghentakkan secara kasar pada lubang Hinata, menghadiahi teriakan perempuan itu dan cairan Hinata dan Naruto yang keluar secara bersamaan.

Hinata merasa lelah dan jijik merasakan sesuatu menyemprot masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama kala ia merasa kejantanan Naruto mulai bergerak maju-mundur kedalam vaginanya.

"Apahh yang kau lakukan, Tidak cukupkahh-kau menyemprot spermamu kedalam tubuhhkuhh?"

Menyeringai lebar sambil mulai menaikkan tempo permainan, Naruto menjawab, "Kau fikir satu ronde akan cukup memuasiku? Kau harus membantuku menghilangkan efek obat sialan ini,"

Hinata melotot tajam sambil meremas sprei menahan sakit. Orang yang menyetubuhinya ini gila! Mengapa ia harus membantunya padahal jelas-jelas lelaki itu telah berlaku kasar padanya?! Ia mendesah lega saat cairannya keluar diselingi cairan Naruto yang memenuhi rahimnya.

Sakit makin ia rasakan kala Naruto menggendongnya tanpa melepas tautan mereka, Membuat Hinata mau tak mau memeluk lelaki tersebut agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Lelaki itu memberikan ciuman-ciuman di bahu Hinata, Menyandarkannya pada tembok yang dingin dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Tangannya yang satu memeluk tubuh Hinata, Dan satunya lagi menopang kaki wanita tersebut agar ia lebih leluasa.

Desahan dan jerit kesakitan Hinata menjadi suara yang merdu baginya, Dan ketika cairan miliknya dan milik wanita tersebut menyatu untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata ambruk dipelukannya, Kelelahan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto menggeram. Ia belum puas dan efek perangsang yang diminumnya belum menghilang, Malah terasa semakin kuat kala meletakkan tubuh Hinata pada ranjang. Akal sehatnya serasa sudah menghilang, Ia terus melanjutkan pada tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. Desahan ia keluarkan kala merasa tubuh Hinata yang merespon, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan menyemprotkan spermanya pada rahim Hinata. Ia berhenti bermain kala pagi mulai menjelang dan tanpa melepaskan kontak, Ia berbaring disamping Hinata dan memeluk tubuh wanita tersebut. Dengan selimut yang menutupi keduanya dan kontak yang masih terhubung, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya, Membentuk seringai dibibirnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Manik _amethyst_ itu tampak terbuka perlahan, Mengerjap bingung mendapati sosok dada bidanglah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Tersadar akan ingatan yang terjadi semalam, Ia mulai terlihat panik merasakan tangan kekar tengah memeluknya dengan protektif. Badannya terasa pegal, Vaginanya terasa perih dan tak nyaman, Sesuatu yang ia rasa penis Naruto masih menancap kuat pada lubang vaginanya.

Ia ingin bergerak dan menolak pemuda itu sekuat yang ia bisa, Tapi sesuatu yang menancap dilubang vaginanya itu seolah tak memberi izin. Gerakan kecil yang HInata lakukan membuat vaginanya terasa makin perih dan ngilu. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya yang seolah mati rasa.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Suara serak khas bangun tidur Naruto membuyarkan fikirannya. Ia menengadah dan menatap Naruto tajam yang hanya dibalas tawa geli pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hyuuga _-san_ , Kau tidak tahu betapa puasnya aku semalam memasukimu terus menerus-,"

"Diam kau, Namikaze, Aku tak ingin mendengar permainan gilamu semalam,"

"Oh, Kau harus mendengarnya, Hyuuga- _san_ , Karena kau tak sadarkan diri setelah ronde ketiga. Bukankah ronde ketiga itu baru pembukaan?"

"Kau gila! Kau memperkosaku, Mengambil hal yang berharga bagi kaum wanita, Dan terus memuasi nafsumu dengan tubuhku yang sudah tak sadarkan diri?!"

Seringai Naruto menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia memang gila semalam tapi—Hey! Siapa juga yang tak akan merasa gila jika orang yang kita setubuhi memiliki badan sebagus itu! Dan lagi seolah diciptakan khusus untuknya, kejantanannya menancap pas pada lubang vagina Hinata, membuatnya tak ingin melepas kontak barang sebentar.

Berdiri, Naruto melepas kontak secara paksa membuat wanita Hyuuga itu menjerit tertahan dan meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat Naruto yang mulai memakai bajunya. Matanya sedikit berair kala merasa sakit yang teramat sangat di vaginanya.

"Mandilah, Kita akan membicarakan hal ini sesudahnya. Ah-," Melirik Hinata yang tampak mencoba duduk dengan susah payah, Seringai Naruto muncul, "—Aku lupa kalau kau tak bisa berjalan, Ya?"

"…Keparat," Maki Hinata mencoba menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak saat itu juga.

Tertawa kecil, "Hyuuga _-san_ , Kau lucu sekali. Tunggulah, Akan kusiapkan air untukmu,"

Hinata diam saja melihat Naruto yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Jika saja ia bisa berjalan dan tubuhnya tak merasa lemah seperti ini, Takkan mau ia menuruti permintaan untuk menunggu lelaki itu. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, menatap nanar pada pakaian bagian atasnya yang tampak tak bisa lagi ia kenakan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.12 pagi dan ia masih merasakan lelah. Menghela nafas berat, Perasaannya terasa campur aduk. Ia meniduri tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, Menjerit tertahan kala merasa sakit dan menghela nafas lega kala berhasil mengambil posisi tidur. Ia merasa kelelahan, Baik fisik dan jiwanya. Untuk sekejap saja ia ingin tertidur.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi 30 menit kemudian hanya untuk mendapati Hinata yang tertidur lelap. Deru nafasnya tampak teratur dan melihat wajah polos Hinata membuat Naruto tak tega membangunkannya. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan karena telah menyakiti wanita tersebut namun digubrisnya jauh-jauh. Ia mendekati tubuh Hinata, Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi gembul Hinata, mengelusnya perlahan.

Manik Hinata membuka perlahan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatap datar dirinya. Rambut pirang itu terlihat basah, Mengisyaratkan si empunya baru saja selesai membersihkan diri.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai kamar mandi, Bagaimana?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Menolak pun percuma saja, Ia tak bisa berjalan, Saat ini ia hanya ingin mandi dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan neraka ini.

Mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Naruto kala ia merasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Naruto sambil sedikit merintih kala lelaki itu menggendongnya. Naruto berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati, tak ingin menyakiti wanita bersurai indigo itu lebih dari ini. Ia menuruni Hinata pada _bathtub_ dengan perlahan, Menaruh sabun dan sampo pada jangkauan wanita tersebut.

"Aku akan menyiapkan baju Ino untukmu," Kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Hinata menatap tubuhnya dalam diam, Melihat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi dengan _kissmark_ membuatnya jijik. Ia menggosok tubuhnya dengan kasar seiring air matanya jatuh. Tak pernah ia merasa serendah ini, Disetubuh dan kini ditolong oleh orang yang menyetubuhinya?!

Kehormatan yang selalu ia jaga selama 23 tahun hidupnya menghilang dalam waktu semalam karena pemuda Namikaze itu. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, Impian untuk memberi kehormatannya pada suaminya kelak kini hancur. Entahlah, Sepertinya Hinata tidak ingin menikah dalam hidupnya setelah kejadian ini.

Hinata menyelesaikan berendamnya kala ia merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya tak begitu sakit. Meskipun kesusahan, Ia sudah bisa berjalan. Cepat-cepat ia menyudahi mandinya dan membalut tubuh dengan handuk yang disediakan Naruto.

Was-was saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, Ia tak mendapati Naruto. Dengan cepat Hinata mengutip pakaian dalamnya dan mengenakannya. Diatas meja terdapat kemeja besar dan rok panjang yang terlipat rapih. Hinata mengenakannya, Menatap sekeliling sekali lagi, Kemudian berjalan pergi keluar kamar.

Mempersilahkan Hinata duduk diseberangnya, Naruto menyajikan teh hangat. Hinata tak ingin meminum teh itu, Ia hanya ingin pulang dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Dimana Bolt?" Tanya Hinata menyadari absennya bocah pirang itu.

"Aku menyuruh Shikamaru mengurusnya hari ini," Meletakkan cangkir kopi dan menatap lurus manik Hinata, "Maaf,"

"Kau fikir maaf bisa memecahkan segala masalah?"

"…Kuanggap kau tak dapat memafkanku? Baiklah—" Seringai terpancar dibibir Naruto, membuat Hinata langsung mempersiapkan diri hal buruk apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

"Hyuuga _-san,_ Maukah kau membuat perjanjian denganku?"

"Perjan—jian?" Suatu pemikiran terlintas dibenaknya kala melihat seringai Naruto, "Jangan katakan kau ingin menjadikanku alat pemuas nafsumu?"

"Ini sedikit berbeda bagimu, Hyuuga _-san_ —" Seringainya makin membesar, "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi ibu Bolt?"

"…Apa?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu. Dan sebagai gantinya kau pun akan menjadi ibu Bolt dan memuasiku, Hyuuga _-san_. Ah tentu saja aku akan memenuhi kebutuhanmu, Bagaimana, Tidak buruk, Kan?"

Keadaan hening sesaat, Hinata terlalu syok untuk merespon. Apakah lelaki yang dihadapannya ini mencoba membelinya? Membuat perjanjian yang menguntungkan sepihak seperti itu, tentu saja Hinata tak mau! Apa bedanya dengan menjadi alat, Toh ia juga ditunjuk sebagai pemuas nafsu lelaki itu. Menjadi ibu Bolt bukanlah hal yang buruk baginya, Tapi menikahi Naruto tak pernah terlintas diotaknya. Tak pernah meskipun seusai kejadian semalam. Menjadi _single_ selamanya tak masalah daripada menjadi pemuas lelaki itu!

"…Jangan—"

"Hm, Jangan?"

"Jangan bercanda! Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menjual tubuhku?! Apa bedanya dengan menjadi alat—" Berdiri dan menggebrak meja, Tak mempedulikan sakit yang kembali ia rasakan, "—Lupakan! Aku akan pulang,"

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, Mengambil tas miliknya yang masih tergeletak diatas sofa dan memakai asal sepatu kerjanya, Keluar dari apartemen itu. Ia bernafas lega kala sampai pada lantai dasar apartemen. Kakinya masih terasa sakit dan lemas, Merasa belum bisa membawa mobil sendiri, Hinata lebih memilih pulang menaiki taksi.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan seringai yang terukir jelas diwajahnya. Ia tak mencegah kepergian wanita itu, Tapi jika boleh dibilang ia cukup merasa kecewa. Ia tak berbohong ingin memperistri Hinata. Diantara wanita lainnya, Ia lebih memilih untuk menjadikan Hinata ibu Bolt. Entahlah, Mungkin tanpa sadar ia telah terpesona pada sosok wanita bersurai indigo itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo bertemu lagi! seperti yang sudah author-san bilang sebelumnya, di chapter ini bakalan ada lemon, dan maaf lemonnya tidak hot. ini kali pertama membuat lemon, dan membuat naruto yang benar-benar bajingan merupakan hal sulit-_-

maaf hinata tersiksa disini dan mulai chapter depan konflik mulai muncul/? tapi fic ini mungkin memang nggak bakal banyak chapternya, sekitar 7 atau 10 udah banyak banget, dan lagi chapter depan merupakan perkenalan tokoh-tokoh lain:D mungkin akan update sedikit lama, tapi tolong ikuti terus ya!

 **Pengumuman penting, "Author-san sedang mencari beta reader yang mau mengedit, memberi saran, dan membantu membuat adegan lemon!:D yang berminat tinggal pm author!:**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3**

Bayangan itu muncul kembali, menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk yang setia menemani tiap malamnya. Hinata bergidik ngeri sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Nafasnya mulai teratur kembali kala dirasa tak ada sesuatu yang ganjal tengah terjadi. Bersiap untuk bekerja, ia pun bangkit berdiri dan mulai mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak ia kehilangan kegadisannya, dan sudah lebih dari seminggu pula Hinata selalu bermimpi bayang-bayang malam itu. Ya, ia mengalami mimpi buruk—yang dirasa tak ada habisnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Hinata menatap bayang-bayang dirinya dengan nanar. Meskipun bercak kemerahan itu kini telah menghilang, tetap saja Hinata merasa jijik. Waktu yang telah berlalu terasa tak cukup untuk menghilangi rasa itu saat melihat tubuhnya. Suatu pertanyaan terbesit difikirannya.

 _Bagaimana jika Ayahnya tahu?_

Kemungkinan kecil memang, tapi bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk diketahui. Dan lagi, bagaimana ia menolak jika Ayahnya nekat menjodohkannya dengan seseorang? Hinata bukanlah seorang gadis lagi, ia sudah merasa tak cocok untuk menikah. Pemikiran kolot memang tapi itulah yang dirasa oleh wanita bersurai indigo tersebut. Ia jelas mengingat berita-berita tentang perceraian yang terjadi sehari setelah pernikahan karena sang mempelai pria mengetahui istrinya sudah tak perawan lagi. Oh, ia juga ingat berita tentang renggangnya hubungan pernikahan jikalau sang wanita tak perawan lagi saat mereka menikah.

Oke, itu memang berita lama yang sempat Hinata baca di Koran tahun 60-an dulu dan tak bisa disamakan dengan zaman sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga, keluarga ternama Jepang yang terkenal dengan sopan-santun dan adab mereka. Apa jadinya jika orang-orang tahu bahwa putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga telah kehilangan kegadisannya bahkan sebelum ia menikah? Tentu saja orang-orang akan mengatai keluarganya, mencaci-maki dan menganggap mereka seorang munafik bermuka dua.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Pemikirannya terhenti kala ia mendengar suara _handphone_ yang berdering nyaring. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin, dengan segera Hinata mengambil _handphone_ nya dan sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat nama penelfon.

 _Neji-niisan is calling_

"…Ya, _niisan_ ,"

"Hinata, Mengapa sulit sekali menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini?"

 _Glek_

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ah, ia memang lebih sering mematikan _handphone_ nya akhir-akhir ini. Pasca kejadian malam itu, sering kali Hinata menerima telfon jahil pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu. Awalnya hanya sekali dalam sehari dengan telfon berisi basa-basi membujuknya untuk bertemu. Namun makin lama makin sering dengan kata-kata nakal dan jorok yang sukses membuat Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian yang hampir ia lupakan. Demi Raja lautan Neptunus, jika saja Hinata sudah siap bertemu dengan ayahnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi waniita itu mengganti nomor ponsel.

Bukan karena Hyuuga Hiashi tak akan mengijinkannya mengganti nomor ponsel, hanya saja sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata untuk memberi tau sesuatu kepada kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu secara langsung.

"…Ah, ada orang jahil yang sering menggangguku, _niisan._ Maafkan aku,"

"Orang jahil? Apakah kita harus melaporkannya?"

"Ah tidak perlu, _niisan_. Kurasa ia akan berhenti jika dibiarkan—"

 _Aku tidak yakin sih mengingat dia Namikaze-san_

"—Ah, Apakah ada sesuatu yang _niisan_ butuhkan dariku?"

"…Hinata, maukah kau berlibur ke Osaka?"

"…Eh?"

* * *

 **PROBLEM**

 _FANFICTION BY_ ALICEY RIZ

Warn : Typo, EYD tidak sempurna, ooc

 **I don't Own NARUTO, MASASHI is**

* * *

"Hinata _-san_ , lama tidak bertemu,"

"Ah, Ino- _san_ , apa kabarmu?"

"…Baik, kurasa. Oh iya! Hinata _-san_ , apakah kau memiliki jam mengajar pagi ini?"

"…Tidak ada,"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku sarapan pagi ini?"

Ino tersenyum, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang ganjal bagi Hinata. Mengangguk perlahan, wanita bersurai indigo tersebut menyetujui untuk pergi pada salah satu tempat makan diseberang jalan.

Mendudukkan diri senyaman mungkin, Ino memesan secangkir kopi panas dan c _roissant_. Diikuti oleh Hinata yang memesan teh hijau.

"Jadi—" Menatap Hinata gugup, "—Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku pergi?"

Mengerti maksud Ino, buru-buru Hinata menutupi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"…Tidak ada, kurasa"

Ino mendengus, manik _aquamarine_ nya seolah menuntut penjelasan lebih dari kalimat "Tidak ada" yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"Tidak perlu ditutupi, Hinata _-san_ "

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Naruto, kan?"

 _Deg_

"A—Apa maksudmu? Ti—dak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Na—Namikaze- _san_ ,"

Ukh, Hinata benci situasi ini. Situasi dimana ia dipaksa untuk berbohong. Hinata bukanlah pembohong yang handal. Terbukti dari tangannya yang sedikit bergetar dan maniknya yang seolah ingin cepat-cepat melepas kontak dari mata Ino. Menyerah, ia menghela nafas lelah dan lebih memilih untuk menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang lewat kaca toko.

"...Darimana kau mengetahuinya, Ino- _san_?"

"Tetanggaku, Karui _-san_ , mendatangiku pagi ini dan bercerita melihat seorang wanita bersurai indigo keluar dari apartement dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia juga melihatmu kemarin sebelumnya dan berasumsi bahwa kau menginap semalaman,"

Manik _amethyst_ Hinata menatap _aquamarine_ itu dengan serius, berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "Sesuatu memang telah terjadi, Ino _-san_ , tapi itu bukan hal aneh yang kau fikirkan. Kami sempat beradu mulut dan tanpa sengaja Namikaze _-san_ membuat kakiku terluka yang membuat aku kesulitan untuk berjalan,"

* * *

Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Sasuke melihat Sarada berkunjung. Akan tetapi, menjadi hal aneh bagi dirinya melihat keikutsertaan Karin— _ibu_ dari anak tersebut. Melempar senyum ramah yang dibalas senyum singkat Sasuke, ia mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut mendapati berbagai koper yang dibawa oleh sepasang ibu-anak itu.

"Tumben sekali kau datang." Ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan setelah selesai membantu memasukkan koper-koper yang dibawanya.

Mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa, Karin mulai mengganti _channel_ televisi dengan bosan. "Sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu dan itu hal yang pertama kali kau ucapkan padaku?"

Sasuke meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan satu cangkir _hot cocoa_ di meja, kemudian duduk dihadapan wanita itu. Menghiraukan Karin, ia menatap Sarada dengan lembut.

"Apa kabarmu, Sarada?"

Sarada tersenyum cerah. Matanya tampak bersinar dibalik kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Aku baik, Papa!"

Mengangguk kecil, Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopinya. Fokusnya pada televisi berpindah saat Karin mengeluarkan sebuah surat—undangan—dari tas jinjing yang ia bawa.

"Sasuke, aku akan menikah."

Tatapan datar tetap diberikan Sasuke pada wanita dihadapannya. Menaruh kembali cangkir keatas meja, ia memberi isyarat pada Shizune—pelayannya—untuk membawa Sarada ke lantai atas, meninggalkannya dan Karin untuk berbicara.

"Biar kutebak. Dengan tunanganmu, Suigetsu?"

"…Ya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Sarada. Saat mengetahui berita ini, ia langsung meminta suatu hal yang aneh padaku—"

Menarik nafas lelah, Karin berucap, "—Ia meminta untuk tinggal denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, dia meminta untuk tinggal denganmu."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mengusirnya?" Suara Sasuke terdengar datar, namun terdapat nada sarkatik disana. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Karin membetuli letak kacamatanya. Terlihat secercah amarah dimanik merah itu.

"Sejak awal dia adalah anakku, Sasuke, aku yang menginginkannya! Gagal menikah pun tak masalah bagiku. Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkannya. Kau jelas mengetahui apa keinginan sebenarnya!"

"…Ya. Sebuah keluarga yang utuh, _kan_?"

"Tepat! Dan itu mustahil. Kau dan aku tak menginginkan hal itu. Sejak awal kita memang tak berniat untuk menikah. Ini adalah hal yang egois, namun baik kau dan aku tak dapat merubah hal itu. Aku sudah membujuk Sarada untuk tetap tinggal denganku. Bahkan, aku berkata akan membatalkan pernikahan dengan Suigetsu tapi Sarada malah mengurung diri dikamar sampai aku berubah pikiran. Tidak ada yang berhasil. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahu lagi."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir Sasuke. Meminum kopi sedikit sambil berfikir, ia teringat akan kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Karin. Karin adalah teman masa kecilnya, seorang kewarganegaraan Amerika berdarah Jepang yang selalu berkunjung ke Tokyo kala liburan menjelang. Ia mengenal Karin dari orang tuanya. Keluarga mereka berhubungan dekat dan sering berkunjung jika memiliki liburan.

Umur 10 tahun adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Awalnya, Sasuke tak begitu menyukai keberadaan Karin yang berisik. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka menjadi dekat dan hidup layaknya saudara.

Kehamilan Karin adalah kesalahan. Di malam Karin patah hati karena pacarnya berselingkuh, ia mendatangi Sasuke. Mereka meminum _vodka_ dengan jumlah yang banyak dan melakukan kesalahan itu. Membuat perjanjian menganggap hal itu tak ada dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Kabar itu datang sebulan kemudian. Karin mendatangi Sasuke dengan ceria seperti biasanya, mengabari kabar kehamilannya dengan senyum gembira menghiasi wajahnya, menghadiahi tatapan heran dari Sasuke. Sejak awal, Karin memang menyukai anak-anak. Dan hamil diluar nikah merupakan hal biasa ditempatnya tinggal—Amerika.

Awalnya Sasuke mengira Karin akan meminta pertanggung-jawaban darinya. Tapi tidak, dengan tegas dan lantangnya Karin berkata ingin membesarkan anak itu sendiri. Menurutnya, menikahi Sasuke sama saja seperti menikahi saudaranya sendiri. Dan itu menjijikkan.

Keluarga Uchiha yang sempat bersikeras untuk bertanggung jawab juga tak dapat berkata apa-apa dan pada akhirnya menyerah. Keadaan keluarga mereka tidak berubah, tidak ada kecanggungan. Sasuke dan Karin juga tetap berhubungan layaknya saudara dan sesekali berkunjung satu sama lainnya. Meskipun Sarada adalah kesalahan tetapi keduanya tetap menyayanginya. Meski Karin membesarkan Sarada sendiri, Sasuke tetap mengakui Sarada sebagai anaknya dengan menamainya _'Uchiha'_ —meskipun hal itu ditentang habis-habisan oleh Karin pada awalnya.

Mengesampingkan masa lalu, Sasuke melirik Karin lewat ujung matanya. Karin yang biasanya berisik dan suka marah-marah kini malah terlihat seperti ibu muda yang sedang depresi.

Bukannya Sasuke tak senang jika Sarada tinggal dengannya, hanya saja keadaannya tak se _simple_ itu. Meskipun putra kedua, dia tetaplah pewaris mengingat _aniki_ nya lebih memilih menjadi seorang polisi dan kini telah menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian Tokyo. Ia belum menikah, akan menjadi perbincangan bagi orang-orang saat mengetahui ia memiliki anak diluar nikah.

Namun disatu sisi, ia memiliki alasan untuk tak menikah. Ya, hadirnya Sarada dapat membuatnya bebas dari kejaran wanita-wanita _menyebalkan_.

"Papa."

Panggilan itu membuat fokus keduanya teralihkan pada Sarada yang tampak berjalan turun menuruni tangga. Meremas kedua tangannya, ia berkata dengan lantang.

"Aku ingin tinggal dengan Papa."

Keheningan terasa. Memperlihatkan Karin dan Sarada yang menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin, tinggallah."

Sarada tesenyum kecil dan kembali melangkah kelantai atas, memasukkan barang-barang ke kamar yang ia tempati.

"Kau yakin?"

Mengangguk sekilas, Sasuke sudah memantapkan hatinya. Sebagai seorang Ayah memang inilah yang harus ia lakukan.

"—Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Sekarang. Pesawatku akan berangkat 4 jam lagi. Menyiapkan pernikahan benar-benar membuatku sibuk."

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade _-san_. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sedikit membungkuk hormat, Hinata pun menutup pintu dihadapannya secara perlahan. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Baru saja ia menjumpai Tsunade, meminta izin pada wanita itu untuk cuti mengajar selama seminggu. Tsunade menyetujui. Tetapi, Hinata baru diizinkan cuti mulai lusa karena Tsunade baru akan mengurus orang yang menggantikan Hinata selama seminggu. Tentu saja Hinata setuju. Diundur selama sehari bukanlah masalah yang besar buatnya.

Jika ditanya kenapa ia akan mengambil cuti jawabannya saat tadi pagi _niisan_ nya, Neji, menelfonnya. Kakak iparnya Tenten telah hamil tua dan diperkirakan dalam beberapa hari akan melahirkan. Entah mengapa beberapa hari yang lalu ia meminta Neji untuk pergi ke Osaka dan melalui proses persalinan disana.

Neji tentu menyetujui, Osaka adalah tempat yang bagus dan tidak buruk untuk mencoba mengganti suasana sesekali. Akan tetapi, karena kesibukannya sebagai direktur membuatnya tak bisa mengantar sang istri. Tenten yang tak ingin merepotkan Neji awalnya ingin membatalkan rencana kepergiannya ke Osaka, tapi Neji mencegahnya dan menelfon Hinata untuk meminta tolong mengantar dan menemani Tenten disana selama ia tak ada.

Mengecek arlojinya jam menunjukkan pukul 12.40. Waktu istirahat makan siang telah berlalu selama 5 menit dan setelah ini ia tidak memiliki jam mengajar. Masih banyak yang harus ia persiapkan untuk pergi lusa seperti membeli beberapa pakaian. Entah mengapa ia cukup menantikan kunjungannya ke Osaka nanti.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat makan siang sendirian dibawah pohon taman. Berjalan cepat Hinata pun mendekati anak tersebut.

"Bolt." Panggil Hinata lembut.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Bolt menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hinata.

"Hinata- _sensei_?"

"Mengapa kau sendirian disini?"

"Shikadai tak datang hari ini." Bolt menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap bekal yang disiapkan oleh Ino.

Hening sejenak, Hinata mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Bolt. Menghasilkan tatapan tanda Tanya dari Bolt yang dibalas oleh senyum lembut Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak makan bersama yang lain?"

"…Aku tak ingin. Aku tak begitu dekat dengan mereka." Ragu-ragu, Bolt menjawab. Sumpitnya tampak memainkan lauk yang ada.

Tersenyum lembut, Hinata menjawab, "Eh, kupikir kau terkenal dikelas?"

"I…Itu tidak ada hubungannya! Lagipula, aku tidak terkenal seperti yang kau katakan, _sensei_."

Mata Bolt tampak melotot marah, tetapi, ada rona kemerahan yang terlihat jelas dipipinya. Membuat Hinata geli sendiri melihatnya.

"Kau yakin? Tapi _sensei_ dengar banyak anak perempuan yang menyukaimu dikelas?"

"…Eh…Itu…Ah—Sudahlah! Lagipula, _sensei_ , kebanyakan dari mereka menganggapku menyebalkan."

"Mengapa begitu?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"…Maksudku banyak yang berteman denganku karena disuruh oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka hanya orang-orang yang berpura-pura menjadi temanku. Dan juga Ibu mereka menyebalkan. Setiap kali Ino- _nee_ —Ah maksudku Ino _-kaachan_ mengantar atau menjemputku mereka selalu bergosip tentangnya. Aku membenci itu. Tak banyak orang yang mengenal Ino _-kaachan_ jadi banyak orang yang mengira ia benar-benar Ibu muda yang layak digosipkan."

Hinata tertegun. Tak menyangka ucapan seperti itu keluar dari bibir Bolt. Dibalik umurnya yang masih sangat muda, ternyata Bolt memiliki pemikiran yang teramat dewasa. Dan dibalik perangainya yang seolah tak perduli pada lingkukan, nyatanya ialah orang yang paling peka pada hal-hal kecil maupun besar disekitarnya.

Mata Hinata serasa berair. Berfikir anak sekecil Bolt harus merasakan kesepian yang teramat sangat membuatnya sedih. Lahir dikeluarga ternama lantas tak membuatnya bahagia. Orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanyalah orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkannya. Manusia munafik penyebar senyum palsu.

Mengelus puncak kepala Bolt perlahan, Hinata mencoba melupakan kesedihannya sejenak. Ia tersenyum mendapati raut wajah Bolt yang tampak seperti ingin menangis.

"Kau tahu, Bolt, pertemanan itu terjadi tanpa kau sadari. Mungkin orang-orang yang mendekatimu kini adalah orang-orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Mungkin mereka adalah orang-orang yang berpura-pura menjadi temanmu—" menarik nafas sejenak, Hinata melanjutkan.

"—Dan kau pun, Bolt, akan ikut menjadi teman pura-pura mereka. Lantas mengapa jika pertemanan yang kau miliki adalah pertemanan pura-pura, pertemanan palsu? Ingatlah, Bolt, sesuatu kepura-puraan yang terus kita jalankan dalam waktu lama akan menjadi sesuatu yang kenyataan.

Pertemananmu pun akan menjadi pertemanan sesungguhnya meskipun berawal dari kepura-puraan. Jadi, Bolt, tetaplah berteman dan membuka hatimu pada orang-orang meskipun mereka hanya berpura-pura. Tapi juga ingatlah, kau harus mengenal betul orang yang baik dan orang yang akan menjatuhkanmu."

"…Menjatuhkan…ku?"

"…Ah, maksud _sensei_ , seseorang yang membuatmu terlihat buruk dihadapan orang lain." Hinata tersenyum pengertian. Memaklumi jikalau anak lelaki dihadapannya ini terlihat bingung dengan beberapa kata yang dilontarkan Hinata.

Cemberut, Bolt tampak mendecih dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu orang itu adalah Mitsuki. Dia selalu membuatku terlihat buruk dihadapan orang lain."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Apa kau yakin? Coba lihat kesebelah kananmu."

Menunjuk seorang anak yang tampak berjalan bolak-balik. Itu Mitsuki, dengan membawa sekantung plastik makanan ia tampak berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berulang kali melirik Bolt. Awalnya, Hinata mengira Mitsuki hanya berjalan lewat tanpa sengaja. Namun tak lama ia kembali lagi dan terus begitu sejak awal Hinata mendatangi Bolt.

Merasa pandangan Hinata dan Bolt yang terarah padanya, Mitsuki hanya tersenyum kecut dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit—memberi hormat pada Hinata.

Tersenyum, Hinata mengelus kepala Bolt lembut.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajaknya makan bekal bersama? Sepertinya Mitsuki terlalu malu mengajakmu."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan ragu Bolt. Lebih baik melakukan sesuatu daripada berdiam diri dan tak menghasilkan apapun, _'kan_?"

Bolt membalas senyum Hinata dan mengangguk. Ia menyiapkan bekalnya dan tampak berlari mengejar Mitsuki yang mulai berjalan pergi. Samar-samar Hinata dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau tampak kesepian, apakah kau ingin mengajakku makan bersama?"

"Berisik. Aku membeli terlalu banyak onigiri dan tak tahu ingin membaginya pada siapa."

"Tapi aku membawa bekal dan sudah kumakan setengahnya."

"…Serius, Bolt. Kau harus berhenti makan sendirian saat Shikadai tak ada. Kau terlihat menyedihkan—"

Tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya, Hinata pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapih diantara mobil mewah lainnya. Menaikinya, ia pun meninggalkan sekolah. Mobil itu berhenti didepan butik langganannya, _'De Javu'_.

Sambil bersenandung, Hinata berjalan keluar dari mobil sambil menjinjing tas tangan miliknya. Ia memang berencana untuk membeli beberapa _dress_ terusan untuk dibawanya ke Osaka lusa.

Jika ditanya mengapa Hinata terlihat sangat antusias padahal mungkin disana ia hanya akan mengurus Tenten, jawabannya adalah karena _reuni_.

Osaka adalah kampung Ibunya. Dan Hinata suka pemandangan dan suasana disana. Ia sempat tinggal disana bersama nenek dari Ibunya saat menduduki bangku Sekolah Dasar dan kembali ke Tokyo saat kelas 3 SMP dikarenakan neneknya yang telah tiada. Sejak saat itu ia jarang sekali ke Osaka karena tak memiliki kerabat lagi disana.

Jadi saat ditawarkan pergi ke Osaka dengan syarat merawat Tenten yang hamil tua ia langsung menyetujuinya. Terlebih lagi beberapa hari yang lalu ia memang mendapati undangan reuni dari teman Sekolah Dasar dulu membuatnya benar-benar semangat untuk pergi.

Hinata memilih bajunya dengan semangat, seolah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak menyadari sepasang mata terus mengawasinya dari dalam mobil lewat kaca toko.

* * *

Naruto mengesap kopinya pelan, menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo lewat kaca ruangan. Meskipun pemandangan yang terlihat tampak indah dengan gedung-gedung yang tinggi, namun Naruto merasa bosan. Pekerjaannya untuk hari ini telah ia selesaikan dan ia tak memiliki hal apapun untuk ia lakukan. Absennya Shikamaru dari kantor ternyata dapat membuatnya cukup bosan. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya jika pekerjaan Naruto sudah selesai ia akan membahas masalah pekerjaan lain dengan Shikamaru ataupun sekedar untuk minum-minum. Tetapi lelaki itu libur hari ini. Bersama anak dan istrinya ia pergi berkunjung ke makam sang Ayah.

Tangannya terangkat hendak menyesap kopinya kembali kala ia menyadari gelas itu sudah kosong. Berjalan pelan, Naruto menaruh cangkir kopi diatas meja kerjanya. Melirik arlojinya yang menunjuk pukul 12 lewat 30 menit. Berjalan pelan, ia membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Pekerjaannya untuk hari ini telah selesai dan tak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat mengingat petualangan malam yang ia lakukan beberapa malam ini.

Setelah persetubuhannya malam itu dengan Hinata, jujur saja nafsu untuk melakukan hubungan seksual pada diri Naruto berkurang. Namun, jika ia mengingat-ingat wajah cantik dan peluh Hinata malam itu, membuatnya benar-benar _horny_ dan ingin melakukan seks saat itu juga. Mengabaikan rasa frustasi tak bisa bersetubuh dengan Hinata dan wanita itu yang tampak menghindarinya, Naruto pun mencoba untuk melampiaskannya lewat para wanita malam di bar. Namun tak bisa. Hingga tubuhnya kelelahan sekalipun, hingga wanita yang ia setubuhi meminta untuk berhenti, hingga ia keluar untuk berkali-kalinya, rasa puas itu tak pernah tercapai.

Hingga puncaknya, seminggu yang lalu, ia menelfon Hinata dengan niat awal ingin sekedar mengetahui reaksi wanita itu—yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang _horny_ dan _phone sex_ yang langsung diputus secara sepihak oleh Hinata.

Menghela nafas perlahan, matanya menelusuri jalanan ramai yang ia lewati. Dari balik kaca mobil yang gelap dapat ia lihat wanita-wanita cantik yang berlalu lalang, dari yang cantik maupun biasa saja, namun tak dapat menarik minatnya.

Fokusnya teralihkan kala _handphone_ nya terdengar berdering nyaring.

 _Sasuke Teme is Calling…_

Memasang headset dengan cepat, ia pun mengangkat telfon tersebut.

" _Tumben sekali kau cepat mengangkat, Dobe."_

"Wow, kau menelfonku hanya untuk bilang begitu?" Tanyanya bosan.

" _Hn, tentu saja tidak. Hey apa kita bisa bertemu?"_

"…Kurasa—Ya. Ada apa?"

" _Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang dan meminta saran dari seorang Ayah."_

"Apa? Sasuke jangan bilang kau ingin memperkenalkan anakmu padaku?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"… _Temui aku di Café de'Lau sejam lagi."_

 _Cklik._

"Cih. Ah—kurasa mungkin aku akan datang lebih cepat dan beristirahat di _Café de'Lau_. Ya, tidak ada salahnya membuat si _Teme_ itu jadi orang yang terlambat."

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Naruto sampai didepan _Café de'Lau_. Melirik jalanan sekilas, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko pakaian wanita dihadapannya—bukan toko itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi seorang gadis bersurai indigo itulah orangnya. Lewat kaca toko ia melihat sesosok wanita yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bayang-bayang malamnya. Suatu ide muncul dibenaknya kala melihat wanita itu selesai memilih beberapa pakaian dan tampaknya hendak menuju _fitting room_.

Bergegas, Naruto pun turun dari mobilnya. Ia memasuki toko yang bertuliskan Déjà vu dengan santainya. Senyum sesekali ia lontarkan pada para pekerja wanita yang tampak malu-malu meliriknya. Tangannya hendak terulur membuka tirai _fitting room_ jika saja seorang wanita tak menghalanginya.

"Maafkan saya, Namikaze- _sama_ , tapi saat ini _fitting room_ sedang digunakan."

"Ah, tolong jangan difikirkan. Wanita yang ada didalam adalah kenalanku." Ujarnya mengerling nakal.

Wanita yang ber _name-tag_ Terumi itu menatap tak yakin kemudian mengangguk sekilas dan lanjut mengawasi toko miliknya tersebut. lagipula apa yang dapat ia lakukan jika Direktur Namikaze Corp. yang meminta?

Menyibak kain penutup sekilas, Naruto berjalan masuk. Itu adalah _fitting room_ yang cukup besar. Disetiap dindingnya terdapat kaca dan lampu hias yang berjejer rapih.

Disudut ruanganlah dimana Hinata berada. Gadis itu tampak kesusahan menutup resleting baju yang ia coba. Bukan karena badannya yang terlalu besar, tetapi resleting itu tampak menyangkut pada _price tag_. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang melihat lekukan tubuh dan punggung badannya yang tak tertutup tanpa berkedip.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Kurasa aku—Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Seringai kecil Naruto lontarkan. Ia cukup terkesan melihat reaksi Hinata yang langsung memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya secara protektif.

"Jangan takut begitu, Hyuuga _-san_ , bukankah aku juga sudah melihat semua milikmu?"

Rona kemerahan muncul dipipi Hinata. Ia makin was-was kala Naruto mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tatapannya tampak fokus pada lantai, tak ada niatan untuk melihat raut apapun yang dipasang oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana penawaranku 10 hari yang lalu?" Sambil memainkan rambut Hinata, Naruto berujar. Wajahnya tampak memasang seringai itu, menanti reaksi yang diberikan oleh wanita dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah menolaknya, Namikaze- _san_!"

Tatapan tajam ia lontarkan pada lelaki dihadapannya kini. Hinata benci keadaan ini. Mengapa para pegawai pekerja toko tak menghentikan Naruto untuk masuk? Itu hal yang tak masuk akal meninggalkan sepasang manusia di _fitting room_ sendirian.

"Bukankah jawabanmu terlalu cepat, Hyuuga _-san_? Bagaimana jika kau berubah fikiran?"

"Tidak akan."

"…Hm? Aneh sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi, disini, dan lihat apakah kau berubah fikiran atau tidak."

"Ap—?!"

Secepat kilat Naruto memberikan ciuman pada Hinata, memaksa wanita itu untuk membuka mulut dan menjamah bibir mungil Hinata dengan ganas. Tangannya yang satu memegang kepala Hinata dan yang satunya tampak menahan tangan Hinata yang mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Merasa Hinata yang mulai kehabisan nafas, Naruto pun mengubah targetnya pada leher jenjang Hinata. Ia mencium, memberikan banyak _kissmark_ disana sambil tangannya yang satu meremas dada Hinata gemas dan satunya lagi menompa tubuh Hinata yang mulai melemas.

Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan keadaannya kini. Sebelumnya ia hanya akan mencoba _dress_ yang akan ia beli dan sekarang dia hampir disetubuhi? Tangannya terarah menolak dada bidang Naruto. Tak tergerak, lelaki yang hanya menggunakan setelan kemeja putih dan dasi itu malah tampak asyik menciumi leher dan wajahnya. Hinata menatap horror pantulan dirinya pada kaca dibelakang mereka.

Nafasnya tercekat kala lelaki itu memposisikan Hinata membelakanginya. Deru nafas Naruto dapat Hinata rasakan dileher bagian belakangnya dan lagi-lagi Hinata hanya dapat menatap nanar pantulan Naruto yang menciumi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Matanya terpejam. Ia sudah pasrah jikalau lelaki pirang tersebut akan menelanjanginya sebentar lagi. Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah hal lain. Deru nafas itu kian menjauh diiringi suara resleting yang dinaikkan.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Hinata tampak takut-takut menatap Naruto yang menatapnya menggoda.

"Sangat disayangkan aku tak bisa berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Hyuuga- _san_." Membelai pipi Hinata lembut yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh wanita tersebut.

"Ya, kuharap kau akan mempertimbangkan kembali penawaranku padamu—"

"Tidak akan." Jawab Hinata cepat.

Naruto tampak tertawa kecil. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan berhenti setelah akan keluar.

"Ah—Ya. Hyuuga _-san_ , sebaiknya kau keluar dengan hati-hati."

Bagaimanapun aku telah menaruh tanda padamu, Hyuuga- _san_." Tambahnya dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

Hinata menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan bingung dan amarah. Seenaknya saja lelaki itu menciuminya. Ia bukanlah wanita murahan!

Mengesampingkan hal tersebut, lelaki itu memang telah membantunya menarik resleting _dress_ yang ia coba. Tapi itu rasanya tak seberapa dengan harga yang harus ia bayar.

Menghela nafas kesal, Hinata memutar tubuhnya menatap cermin dihadapannya. Terdiam beberapa saat mendapati pantulan dirinya yang tampak tak karuan. Lipstick yang tampak berceceran diwajahnya dan tak rapih, kissmark yang memenuhi lehernya, rambutnya yang agak kusut, serta wajahnya yang memerah. Bagaimana ia harus keluar dari tempat ini sekarang?!

"NAMIKAZE SIALAN!"

Dan itu adalah kali kedua Hinata semarah ini sejak kejadian malam itu.

 **Tbc**

* * *

Oke minna-san, Alicey here! maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang, padahal pas chapter 2 di publish aku udah mulai nulis chapter ini tapi baru selesai sekarang karena aku sibuk wkwkw. btw aku masih sekolah jadi tolong dimaklumi gimana sibuknya anak sekolah. dan padahal ada dapet libur tapi aku sakit jadinya nggak bisa nulis chapter 4 huwe.

btw author-san tidak jadi mencari beta reader, gomennasai. karena kalo author-san mau mencoba membuat sendiri, kalo dibantu mulu takutnya nggak bisa-bisa.

maaf banget chapter ini lama sekali dan ngebosenin, nggak sesuai harapan kalian. maaf. di terakhir author baru sembuh jadi lagi nggak begitu nyambung gitu-_-

makasih yang udah nyalonin jadi beta reader dan maaf sekali lagi. terus juga maaf yang nggak punya akun , aku bingung ngebalesnya gimana terus juga aku sibuk jadi susah balesin satu maaf banget. untuk chapter selanjutnya aku usahain dipercepat, ya kalo bisa seminggu satu chap itu udah maksimal karena kesibukanku. btw ini chapter yang paling banyak words diantara chapter lain, mendekati 4000. untuk lemon mungkin next chap juga belum ada, tapi nyempil sedikit karena bakalan konflik dulu:)

next chap mohon dukungannya juga ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Naruto menyesap kopinya perlahan, kemudian menaruh cangkir tersebut diatas meja. Ia tampak membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan menatap datar sepasang manusia dihadapannya.

"…Lelucon apa ini?" Setelah cukup lama berfikir, hanya kalimat itulah yang dirasanya pantas mewakili ketidak-percayaan yang ia rasakan kini. Safirnya tampak menuntut penjelasan lebih pada pemilik onyx yang tampak memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudah kukatakan, ini putriku, kau sudah mendengar sendiri namanya saat Sarada memperkenalkan dirinya padamu tadi."

"Bukan—bukan itu yang kumaksud! Maksudmu kau memiliki anak dengan Karin—anak dari kerabat ibuku? Dan yang lebih parah lagi aku tak pernah mendengar tentang ini!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Meskipun ia sedikit berubah dari yang dulu tetap saja lelaki itu sering sekali meributkan hal-hal kecil.

"Begini ya Naruto, aku dan Karin tidak memutuskan untuk menikah. Akan terjadi hal yang besar jika aku menceritakan pada semua orang jika aku memiliki anak."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Saat lelaki itu menjabat menjadi pewaris menggantikan kakaknya dulu sempat terjadi kontroversi dan orang-orang tak menaruh kepercayaan padanya karena usianya yang masih diawal 20 tahunan—meskipun Sasuke sendiri merupakan seorang jenius. Tentu saja usahanya untuk membuat orang-orang menaruh kepercayaan padanya tidaklah mudah, terlebih jika perihal ia memiliki anak diluar hubungan menikah mungkin akan membuat orang-orang berfikiran negative tentangnya.

"…Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja mengingat mulai saat ini aku merawat Sarada sendiri membuatku berfikir tentangmu yang merawat Bolt sendiri."

"Tapi aku memiliki Ino, pengganti Ibu bagi Bolt dan kau tidak, Sasuke"

"Ino? Adikmu yang selalu kau sembunyikan dan yang tak diperbolehkan untuk melihat ataupun mengenal kami itu?"

"…Ya, karena kalian tak lebih baik dariku. Kesampingkan hal itu, apa kau sudah mendaftarkan Sarada sekolah?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas sambil melirik Sarada yang sibuk dengan minumannya, "Dia akan bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Bolt. Kuharap mereka berteman baik, _Paman_ ,"

* * *

 **PROBLEM**

 _FANFICTION BY_ ALICEY RIZ

.

Warn : typo, ooc, late update

 **I don't own Naruto, Masashi is**

* * *

"Uchiha Sarada, salam kenal."

Tersenyum kecil, Sarada memperkenalkan dirinya. Sesungguhnya Sarada tak ahli dengan hal ini. Di Amerika, ia tidak memiliki banyak teman dan berbicara didepan umum merupakan hal yang tak disukainya. Ia tak begitu suka tersenyum pada orang yang baru ia temui. Senyum tadi saja ia lontarkan mengingat pesan Shizune-baasan yang menyuruhnya tersenyum demi _keselamatan_ masa sekolahnya—yang tak begitu dimengerti olehnya.

"Kalau begitu Sarada, kau bisa duduk dibelakang Choco." Hinata tersenyum sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berisi berwarna kulit gelap.

Mengangguk pada Hinata, Sarada pun berjalan menuju bangku yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Hei, aku Akimichi Choco. Salam kenal, Sarada-san."

"Hn, Salam kenal juga. Kau boleh memanggilku Sarada."

"Baiklah Sarada. Ngomong-ngomong, kau berasal dari keluarga Uchiha?"

"? Ya aku berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Mengapa kau seolah tahu tentang keluargaku?"

"Ah—itu karena aku sering mendengar orang-orang berbicara tentang itu. Jangan lupakan soal berita yang sering meliput keluarga kalian."

"...Begitu."

"Well—seorang perempuan harus mengetahui banyak hal. Itu yang diajarkan Ibuku."

Sarada tersenyum kecil, "Ibumu orang yang menarik."

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya cepat, "Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau tahu, itu adalah hal yang cukup membosankan untuk ditanyakan saat jam pelajaran. Beruntunglah Hinata-sensei masih sibuk membersihkan papan tulis."

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting padaku?"

"Ya. Hei, apakah Ayahmu adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi?"

"...Itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan yang penting."

"Itu penting! Kau tahu, Uchiha Itachi itu sangat tampan! Aku bertemu dengannya baru-baru ini dan langsung terpesona! Ah, bukan berarti Uchiha Sasuke tidak tampan. Hanya saja Itachi-sama lebih tipeku."

 _Mengapa aku harus mendengar ocehannya tentang paman Itachi?!_

"Tapi dia lebih cocok menjadi Ayahmu."

"Aku tidak berniat seperti itu! Ah—apakah kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Uchiha Itachi adalah pamanku, bukan Ayahku."

"Paman? Masuk akal mengingat Uchiha Itachi-san hanya memiliki tunangan. Lalu siapa Ayahmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah Ayahku."

"Kau anak Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Disengaja atau tidak, kalimat itu terlontar cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh penjuru kelas. Beberapa anak yang tak begitu mengerti hanya menatap Choco bingung ataupun menghiraukannya. Sarada mendecih pelan. Anak dihadapannya ini, tidak diragukan lagi memang menyebalkan. Tapi entah mengapa Sarada merasa tak membencinya.

Dilain sisi beberapa anak yang mengetahui siapa itu "Uchia Sasuke" cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Choco.

"Dia anak paman Sasuke?" Bolt yang tengah sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya menoleh dan melemparkan pandangan tak percaya padanya.

Shikadai cukup terkejut dan duduk tegap dari posisi malasnya.

Dilain sisi, Hinata berdiam dari kegiatannya melirik sekilas Sarada.

 _Uchiha Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke yang itu?! Sebentar, bukankah baru saja kemarin Sakura bercerita tentangnya? Seingatku Sakura bilang bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu masih lajang!_

Berdehem kecil dan membalikkan badannya, "Choco-chan, bisakah kau melanjutkan pembicaraanmu nanti? Karena sensei akan membagikan surat kepada kalian."

Jawaban kecil yang diberikan Choco membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada setumpuk amplop diatas meja. Mengambil, kemudian mulai membagikan amplop tersebut pada murid-murid yang namanya tertera.

"Nah seperti yang sudah sensei katakan kepada kalian, hari ini adalah _letter day_ dimana orang tua atau kerabat kalian akan menulis surat bagi kalian dan sensei akan membagikan pada kalian. Surat-surat ini sudah dikumpulkan selama sebulan ini lewat kotak surat yang terdapat dibeberapa tempat disekolah ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sensei akan membagikan surat-surat ini pada kalian. Ah untuk Sarada-san yang masih baru dan tak mendapat surat, tenang saja, karena acara ini akan diadakan lagi beberapa bulan kedepan ."

Hinata mulai membagi-bagikan surat kepada murid-murid. Mereka mulai membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Beberapa ada yang tampak senang dan beberapa ada yang tampak murung dan kesal saat membaca isi surat tersebut.

Berhenti disamping Bolt, Hinata mengulum senyum manis. "Bolt, kau mendapat dua surat."

"…Dua?" Tampak keterkejutan dimanik mata Bolt. Ia memang berfikir mungkin ia menerima surat dari Ino tapi—dua? Satu lagi dari siapa, mungkinkah Ino membuat dua surat untuknya?

Hinata membaca nama pengirim surat tersebut, "Ah surat pertama dari Ino-san dan yang kedua… etto—tidak ada nama pengirimnya? Disini hanya tertulis dari 'seseorang yang spesial' mungkinkah Ino-san membuat kejutan untukmu?"

Bolt terlihat bingung beberapa saat. Ino memang sering memberi kejutan untuknya. Jadi tidak heran jika memang kaachan nya itu memberi kejutan seperti ini. Tersenyum kecil, Bolt mengangguk dan menerima kedua surat tersebut.

Bolt adalah anak yang mudak penasaran, ia memilih untuk lebih dulu membuka surat tanpa nama pengirim tersebut. mengira-ngira hal apa yang mungkin akan ditulis Ino hingga gadis itu tak menaruh namanya.

Tapi ia tidak tersenyum saat membaca surat itu. Tidak juga menggeram kesal ataupun menangis. Ia hanya diam menatap kosong surat tersebut dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketidak-percayaan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, surat itu bukan dari Ino. Bukan dari nenek ataupun kakeknya. Dan bukan juga dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Kushina yang tampak 'terlalu' ceria mempersilahkannya masuk. Itu adalah hal yang aneh. Meskipun Ibunya adalah seorang yang ceria, tidak biasanya ia bersikap terlalu ceria seperti itu. Membalas senyum Ibunya, Naruto pun masuk kedalam rumah utama untuk menemui Minato yang terlihat sibuk membaca berkas-berkas.

.

"Ah kau sudah sampai, Naruto." Senyum lembut ia berikan, dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah. Ada hal yang penting yang akan aku katakan padamu."

Mengambil duduk dihadapan Minato, Naruto melirik berkas-berkas yang kini tergeletak diatas meja. Itu berkas-berkas yang berisi grafik, ah, sepertinya ia tahu akan kearah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto, ini merupakan grafik perkembangan perusahaan Nekozawa."

"…Nekozawa? Bukankah itu perusahaan yang memproduksi material pembangunan?"

"Ya, seperti yang kuharapkan dari putraku, kau tahu banyak soal perusahaan besar. Kau tahu, perusahaan Nekozawa adalah perusahaan ternama yang memproduksi material pembangunan kualitas terbaik. Kita _membutuhkannya_ , Naruto."

Penekanan pada kata 'membutuhkan' cukup membuat Naruto menelan kembali kalimat penolakan yang akan ia ajukan. Tidak hanya keluarga pusat mereka yang berada di Osaka, tetapi Nekozawa terkenal karena memiliki hobi yang unik dan penyuka kucing diatas segalanya. Meskipun ia terbiasa meladeni Kiba si penyuka anjing tetap saja sempat terjadi perseteruan kala mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Menghela nafas, Naruto membalas, "Baiklah. Jadi kapan aku akan bertemu orang yang mewakili keluarga mereka?"

"Oh pertemuannya sudah diatur, Naruto, di Osaka lusa kau akan menemuinya. Tetapi kau bisa berangkat besok untuk mengurusi beberapa masalah perusahaan kita disana. Aku akan memberitahu Shikamaru detail tempat dan jadwalmu di Osaka nanti."

.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Hinata."

Membalikkan badan, Hinata tersenyum malu pada Tenten yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan katakan hal itu, Tenten-neesan. Ini semua berkat Yukata-san yang membantuku berdandan."

"Ah itu tidak benar! Itu semua karena Hinata-san memang memiliki kecantikan alami." Yukata tersenyum cerah, memuji wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Hinata memang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Menggunakan kemeja polos berwarna putih yang dimasukkan kedalam rok kembang berwarna ungu muda sepanjang 5 centi diatas lutut. Rambutnya diikat menyamping kanan dengan pita berwarna ungu muda senada. Tak lupa wedges cantik berhak 4 centi serta riasan natural dari Yukata membuatnya tampil simple namun menawan.

Berpamitan kepada Tenten dan Yukata, ia pun menaiki taksi yang telah ia panggil sebelumnya. Menempuh perjalanan selama 10 menit, sampailah ia pada suatu restoran keluarga. Itu adalah restoran keluarga yang cukup mewah. Beberapa tempatnya dibatasi oleh pintu bergaya jepang sehingga bisa menjadikan tempat privasi dan perayaan bagi orang-orang.

Seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan Hinata pada tempat yang dipesan untuk acara reuni mereka. Mengetuk perlahan, si pelayan membuka pintu itu menampilkan kurang lebih 10 orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang. Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada sosok wanita disamping pelayan itu—Hinata.

"Hinata!" Seorang wanita berambut merah langsung saja mendatangi Hinata dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Disusul beberapa orang lain yang ikut berdiri dan menyambut Hinata. Melepas pelukannya yang erat, wanita itu berkata, "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Yaampun aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Hinata tertawa kecil, menyebabkan beberapa lelaki yang ada disana terlihat merona melihat kecantikannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sara. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah bertemu dan kau terlihat banyak berubah."

"Kau ini," Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sara melanjut, "Semua orang berubah, tau! Kau juga terlihat berubah menjadi lebih— _seksi_?"

Ada rona kemerahan dipipi Hinata kala sahabatnya tersebut menggodanya sambil mengerling jahil. Berdehem sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa risihnya. "Kau juga jadi lebih seksi, Sara. Dan aku—"

"Bukannya aku ingin menghalangi acara reuni kalian, tapi bisakah kalian minggir sedikit?"

Sontak saja semua sorot mata langsung teralihkan pada sosok yang berbicara—sosok yang berada dibelakang Hinata. Sedikit menggeserkan dan membalikkan tubuhnya, barulah Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pembicara tersebut.

"Toneri! Kau terlambat dan mengganggu acara reuniku! Seperti biasa kau selalu berbuat seenaknya."

Toneri tersenyum membuat wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat menawan. "Tapi kalian mengganggu jalanku. Dan ah, Hinata," Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tampak terkejut kala namanya dipanggil. Tersenyum dan berkata, "Lama tak bertemu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya yang tadi menunduk mulai ia angkat untuk menatap manik lelaki itu. Ia sedikit melebarkan senyumnya dengan manis.

"Ya. Lama tak bertemu, Toneri-kun."

"Ah," menepuk kedua tangannya, Sara membalikkan badannya kehadapan teman-temannya yang lain, "Dengan datangnya Toneri kita sudah lengkap. Ayo mulai pestanya!"

Menutup pintu dibelakangnya Toneri pun mengikuti Hinata yang tampak dipandu untuk duduk disebelah Sara. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil mendengar kericuhan temannya dan Hidan yang mulai maju untuk berperan sebagai MC.

"Ribut seperti biasanya, ini membuatku bernostalgia."

"Toneri, kalimatmu seperti orang tua. Ayolah, kau tak setua itu!" Timpal Sara yang kemudian berbalik menatap Hinata, "Apa yang ingin kau minum, Hinata?"

"Aku jus jeruk sa—hey! Apa-apaan dengan wajah yang kau buat itu, Sara?"

"Tidak, maksudku sudah lama tak bertemu dan seleramu masih saja jeruk. Bagaimana jika mencoba sesuatu yang baru?"

"Aku menyarankannya untuk meminum bir, apakah kau pernah meminumnya, Hinata?"

"Fuu, kau masih saja mengajak orang-orang untuk menyukai minuman favoritemu itu. Tapi Hinata aku tak menyarankannya untukmu yang tak pernah mencoba bir."

"Hee~ Sara selalu saja tidak asyik."

Mencoba menghiraukan wanita yang kemudian meminum birnya—lagi-, Sara menatap Hinata, "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan Hinata?"

"Kurasa aku akan memesan bir."

"Kau yakin?" Kali ini Toneri yang sedari tadi berdiam diaamping Sara ikut menyela. Ia menatap Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku belum pernah mencobanya dan kurasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya." Liriknya pada Fuu yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh wanita itu.

"Kalau kau, Toneri?"

"Teh oolong saja."

.

Hal pertama yang diucapkan Namikaze Naruto kala melihat kliennya adalah,

"Aku tak tau bahwa perwakilan dari Nekozawa Group. adalah seorang wanita?

"Wanita itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan—yang lebih seperti penyataan—sinis yang dilontarkan Naruto. Jelas sekali lelaki itu tampak tak puas mengetahui rekan bisnisnya saat ini adalah seorang wanita. Sambil tak berusaha untuk menutupi rasa tak senangnya, Naruto melirik sinis pada Shikamaru yang tampak mulai mengerti akan situasi ini, kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil pada wanita yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menilai.

Wanita dihadapan Naruto ini, tidak salah lagi adalah seorang wanita yang cantik. Memiliki rambut coklat lurus nan panjang yang dihiasi hiasan bunga sederhana serta kimono orange yang dikenakannya tampak membuatnya terlihat anggun. Dalam penilaiannya, wanita yang bernama Tamaki itu berumur sekitar 24 tahun. Dari sorot matanya saat melihat Naruto, ia tau jika wanita ini menuntut akan adanya kesepakatan yang menguntungkannya. Intinya, bagi Naruto, dia tipikal wanita aneh yang sulit dipuaskan akan hal-hal kecil.

Ah! Seharusnya Naruto tau saat nama Nekozawa disebut, tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah ahli warisnya mengingat antusias ibunya!

Menyesap teh hijau yang ia pesan, wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Dibelakangnya seorang wanita yang berumur 30 tahunan tampak duduk dengan wajah tenang dan mengawasi.

"Aku diutus untuk mengurus masalah ini. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun aku terlihat bagai perempuan yang lemah, aku adalah ahli waris yang sah." Ia tersenyum, tetapi dengan jelas menyatakan ketidaksukaan akan sikap yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

Berdiam sejenak, Naruto menuang soju pada gelasnya dan meneguknya dalam diam, masih melirik wanita dihadapannya yang tampak sibuk meminum tehnya.

"…Ah," Setelah beberapa keheningan, Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan, "Apakah kau tau maksud dari pertemuan ini, Nekozawa-san?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Aku bukanlah seorang bocah yang menganggap ini hanyalah pertemuan _'antar-klien'_ seperti biasanya, Namikaze-san. Bukankah ini upaya orang tua kita untuk membuat kita saling tertarik satu sama lain?"

"Puh," Menahan tawanya Naruto melanjut, "Ternyata kau tak senaif dan sepolos yang terlihat, Nekozawa-san."

"Itu karena aku bukan orang bodoh, Namikaze-san." Jawabnya cepat.

Suasana berat terasa diruangan tertutup itu. Antara pihak satu dan lainnya saling melirik tajam dan membisu.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai? Ah, namaku Nekozawa Tamaki dan ini—" mengambil beberapa berkas yang terletak disebelahnya, "—adalah data yang diinginkan oleh kalian, Namikaze Corp."

Mengangguk sekilas, Naruto mengambil berkas yang diberikan oleh Tamaki. Ia mengintruksi Shikamaru untuk membagikan berkas-berkas yang telah ia sediakan pula.

"Itu adalah berkas dan data yang kalian inginkan. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

Mengangguk mengerti dan mulai membaca data yang diberikannya, Tamaki hanya dapat menghela nafas diam-diam. Ia setuju untuk menghadiri pertemuan hari ini karena mengira sosok 'Namikaze Naruto' adalah tipe yang menurutnya menarik, tapi tampaknya ia salah besar. Dilihat darimanapun, sosok keras dari lelaki itu benar-benar bukan tipenya.

Mendengar suara berisik dari ruang sebelah sukses membuat Tamaki iri. Sejak awal ia memang tidak berniat mengikuti pertemuan kalau saja tak mendengar desas-desus Namikaze Naruto yang ' _katanya_ ' merupakan lelaki paling tampan di Jepang itu.

" _Dia memang tampan, tapi tidak menarik! Ah, aku ingin pulang dan bermain bersama Neko."_

" _Meropotkan! Aku ingin ini semua cepat berakhir dan kembali ke Tokyo!"_

Nyatanya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

.

Suara heels yang beradu pada lantai terdengar nyaring. Berjalan santai ditengah sepinya lorong-lorong gedung, Ino memperhatikan sekelilingnya lewat ekor mata. Langkahnya berhenti dihadapan ruangan berpintu megah. Memasukkan ID card pada sisi pintu, pintu itu terbuka memperdengarkan suara dentuman music yang besar.

Ya, ia memang memasuki salah satu VIP Club di Tokyo— _NornC_.

" _Ino—kau mendengarku?"_

"Aku mendengarmu, Sasame. Jangan berteriak!"

Suara dari seberang earphone itu tertawa kemudian melanjutkan, _"Target kita adalah Bandar obat-obatan bernama Orochimaru, kau mengingat wajah dan ciri-cirinya kan?"_

"Berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam panjang. Itu sangat tidak efisien. Bagaimana jika ia memotong rambutnya?" tanya Ino sembari berjalan-jalan ditengah orang-orang yang menari.

" _Well—kau pernah melihat wajahnya dari foto. Ah, itu tidak penting! Aku sudah mengirim Kankuroo dan beberapa orang untuk menyusulmu."_

"Hey, kau seperti meremehkanku. Tidakkah kau lupa bahwa aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo? Aku sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk menghabisi bajingan seperti Orochimaru."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang, _"Ah kau mulai lagi. Tidakkah kau tahu istilah lelaki lebih kuat soal fisik dari wanita? Diam dan tunggu saja sampai mereka sampai. Jangan mendatangi Orochimaru dahulu!"_

"Tidak bisa, jika aku tak mendekatinya sekarang, ia akan pergi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan mematikan suaramu dan mulai menjalani misi,"

" _Kau harus menunggu mereka! Bagaimana ji—"_

 _Clik_

Ino menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menyusup seperti ini untuk menangkap kriminal yang menjadi targetnya. Jangan salah sangka, Ino adalah tipikal wanita jepang yang menyukai cosplay. Hanya saja jika harus menerima tatapan gairah dari laki-laki tua yang tak dikenalnya membuatnya jijik.

Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri misi ini secepatnya.

Mencoba melewati lautan manusia dihadapannya untuk mencapai tempat Orochimaru cukup membuat Ino berkeringat. Ia mulai was-was kala mendapati targetnya tampak akan bergerak. Ia harus segera keluar dari lautan manusia ini dan menemui target lalu—arg! Geraman kesal keluar dari mulutnya kala mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan pada target.

Ia harus menggoda target.

Intinya, demi misi penting yang mempertaruhkan jabatannya, Ino harus bertindak bagaikan jalang. Berpikir akan hal itu membuatnya mual. Jika saja keluarganya tau ia diberikan misi seperti ini, entah jadinya apa Uchiha Itachi—kepala kepolisian—dibuat oleh keluarga Namikaze. Maka dari itu ia harus keluar dari sini secepatnya sebelum—

Pandanga Ino terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang hitam. Mendongakkan kepalanya, Ino dapat mengetahui ia telah menabrak punggung seseorang. Lelaki berambut hitam aneh itu berbalik dan menatapnya bingung. Lelaki lain yang berambut merah tampak ikut melihatnya dan membuka suara,

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?"

"Ah maaf aku menabrakmu—" melirik kearah belakang Sasuke dan melihat Orochimaru yang sudah tak ada, "Maaf aku per—"

"Ino?!"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Lelaki yang merupakan seniornya ditempat kerja itu—beraninya dia!? Inuzuka Kiba, senior dan teman akrab dari kakaknya itu mengapa bisa disini?! Ino tahu lelaki itu memang mendapati libur hari ini, tapi tak ia sangka kebetulan untuk bertemu benar-benar ada.

Ino mendecih.

Seniornya ditempat kerja itu pergi bersama teman dekatnya yang lain—Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara. Meskipun tak pernah bertemu dengan teman-teman Naruto secara langsung—pengecualian terhadap Kiba yang merupakan seniorinya—namun Ino cukup mengetahui siapa-siapa saja teman kakaknya itu. Ia sering mendengar nama-nama mereka kala Naruto bercerita kepada orang tua mereka dan well—mereka semua orang terkenal yang setidaknya wajahnya pernah terpampang di suatu majalah ataupun koran jadi tentu saja ia mengetahui mereka.

Walaupun mereka tak pernah bertemu Ino, tapi kemiripan Ino seperti anggota kekuarga Namikaze lainnya dan foto kecilnya yang dulu terpajang dirumah tentu membuat mereka dapat mengenalinya. Ditambah lagi Kiba yang tanpa sengaja berteriak memanggil namanya membuat kemungkinan besar laki-laki dewasa itu mengenalinya.

Saus tartar! Padahal Kiba selaku senior dan supervisornya itu mengetahui misi apa saja yang ia kerjakan, namun mengapa tak mengatakan apa-apa soal kesamaan lokasi ini?!

"Kenalanmu, Kiba?" Kali ini lelaki bersurai merah itu kembali membuka pertanyaan membuat khayalan mengerikan Ino terhenti. Wanita itu menatap sinis Kiba meminta penjelasan yang dibalas oleh helaan nafas lelaki itu.

"Dia adalah junior ditempat kerjaku. Apakah kau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting disini?"

"Ya. Dan aku harus pergi."

"Pergil—"

"…Namikaze Ino."

Ino mendelik kepada lelaki yang memanggil namanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Namikaze?!" Kaget Gaara yang menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Kau adik Naruto itu kan. Namikaze Ino." Pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. Ino hanya dapat mematung melihat tatapan datar yang diberikan lelaki itu.

 _Kau memang tak dapat meremehkan seorang Uchiha. Adik dan kakak sama saja._

Dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

.

Hidan menatap wanita didekatnya ini dengan takut-takut. Sara yang entah sejak kapan berada didekatnya mencoba bersifat tak acuh dan meminum the oolongnya dengan tenang. Tatapan laki-laki itu kemudian tertuju kepada Fuu yang tak jauh didekatnya.

"Fuu, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Hinata-ojou benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan."

"Eh~ tidak masalah. Hinata sudah dewasa dan apa salahnya jika ia mabuk?"

"Ini masalah. Ia sudah meminum 10 gelas besar bir dan tak mau berhenti minum. Hentikan dia!" Sara yang geram menunjuk wajah Fuu dengan tak sopan menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Tapi ia tidak terlihat mabuk! Ia bahkan meminum lebih sedikit dariku."

"Fuu, ini kali pertamanya minum. Aku tak tahu ia bisa kehilangan kendali kala menghabiskan gelas pertama dan tak mau berhenti minum seperti ini," menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pokoknya hentikan dia!"

"Ayolah, mengapa kau tak menyuruh Tone—" melihat ketidakhadiran Toneri, "Dimana dia?"

"Ah kalau kau mencari Toneri, ia sudah pulang 15 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu dan langsung berpamit untuk pulang." Jelas Yukino yang mendengar percakapan mereka sembari tersenyum.

Memutar matanya bosan, Sara mendelikkan matanya kala melihat Hinata yang berdiri.

"Kau ingin kemana, Hinata?"

"Toilet." Jawabnya kecil.

"Aku akan menemani—"

Kedua tangan Hinata menyilang didepan dadanya. Ia tampak menggelengkan kepalanya secara sedikit kasar.

"Jika ada yang berani mengikutiku, kupastikan orang itu tak akan melihat matahari besok."

 _Sret_

Pintu yang tergeser tutup menghilangkan Hinata dari pandangan mereka. Hidan menghela nafas lega.

"Tidakkah Hinata tampak menakutkan saat ia mabuk? Ditambah lagi ia mabuk berat, dan aku tak yakin ia masih mengenali kita."

Mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Yukino, Hidan kembali meminum birnya, "Tidak diragukan lagi Hinata-ojou memang sudah tak dapat mengenali orang-orang disekitarnya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengikutinya!"

Deidara yang duduk dibelakang memegang bahu Sara dan menggeleng pelan, "Lebih baik jangan dan jangan tanya kenapa." Katanya cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hidan, mengapa kau memanggil Hinata dengan Hinata-ojou?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya Hinata? Ah kurasa hanya aku dan Deidara yang mengetahuinya."

"Hinata pernah mematahkan tulang keringku tanpa sengaja saat ia benar-benar marah dan diluar kendali."

"Dan Deidara pernah dihajar habis-habisan saat ia menjahili Hinata dan disangka orang mesum."

Intinya, dia akan sangat berbahaya saat diluar kendali."

.

Safir itu menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar dihadapannya. Naruto sedikit melonggarkan dasinya. Bernegosiasi dengan wanita cerdas dan keras kepala seperti Nekozawa Tamaki cukup membuatnya lelah. Bersyukurlah ia memiliki kesabaran yang cukup besar. Dan bersyukurlah ia tampaknya negosiasi ini akan mencapai titik akhir.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan toilet dan bersiap-siap menuju ruangan tempat makannya. Restoran tempat pertemuan mereka ini memang tak dapat dibilang restoran bintang lima yang mewah. Ini merupakan tempat sederhana dengan menu-menu makanan yang terbilang murah. Naruto sendiri cukup membingungkan mendapati wanita elit seperti Nekozawa Tamaki akan memilih tempat ini sebagai lokasi pertemuan mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti kala didepan toilet wanita kakinya tanpa sengaja menabrak sesuatu. Melihat kearah bawah, ia mendapati seorang wanita yang tampak berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya. Merasa tak perduli dan tak ingin berurusan dengan wanita itu kakinya melangkah lagi kala sesuatu menarik kakinya untuk berhenti.

Itu adalah tangan. Tangan wanita.

Matanya menatap datar wanita yang memegang sisi celananya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Minta maaflah!" Seru wanita yang masih membenamkan wajahnya itu. Dari suara dan cara berbicaranya yang aneh dapat Naruto ketahui bahwa wanita itu sedanv mabuk.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, perempuan."

Kepala itu terangkat dan safir bertemu dengan amethyst. Safir itu sedikit mengembang melihat wanita dihadapannya.

"Tidak mau. Kau menendangku…dan tidak meminta…maaf." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

 _Pipi merah, pandangan sayu, dan cara bicara yang aneh. Ia benar-benar mabuk_.

"…Pirang? Aku seperti mengenalmu," amethystnya yang terus menatap safir Naruto seolah sedang berfikir. Seolah mengetahui sesuatu ia tertawa kecil, "Aku tak mengingatmu!" Serunya sambil melanjutkan tawanya.

Naruto menjengkok, mensejajarkan dirinya pada Hinata. Wanita itu tampak menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bahkan tak dapat mengenaliku, berapa banyak alkohol yang kau minum?"

"…Bir. Aku meminum bir enak yang banyak~! Aku ingin minum lagi!"

Menghela nafas, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Reuni sangat menyenangkan!"

Naruto memagang lengan Hinata dan ikut membawa wanita itu berdiri. Hinata yang kebingungan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pada teman-temanmu. Dimana—"

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"Ya pulanglah dengan temanmu."

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pulang denganmu!"

Kalimat mabuk yang diucapkan Hinata membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Kau yang tak mabuk sangat membenciku dan kau yang mabuk tak membenciku?" Senyum mengembang dibibirnya, "Aneh sekali."

"Kau salah," telunjuk Hinata terarah pada wajah Naruto, "Aku membencimu."

"Hee…kalau begitu mengapa kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang?" Jawabnya seraya memegang telunjuk Hinata yang terarah padanya. Tangannya kemudian mencium telapak tangan Hinata, "Padahal kau membenciku."

Ada tatapan menantang dibalik safir itu. Dibalik keteduhan yang mulai tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku ingin mandi dan kau adalah orang terdekat yang bisa mengantar—" kalimatnya terputus kala ia merasakan sesuatu. Hinata merasakan panas. Ia memang merasa panas sejak tadi namun kali ini ia merasakan panas yang lebih. Tangan kirinya terarah membuka kancing kemejanya. Saat ia akan membuka kancing ketiga sebuah tangan tampak menghentikannya.

"Apa…panas.."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Mata Hinata memicing marah, "Jangan-"

Dan Hinata roboh dipelukan Naruto. Badannya terasa panas dan ia meracau mengatakan kepanasan. Tangan kiri lelaki itu terarah memeluk tubuh Hinata agar tak jatuh dan yang kanan tampak memegang ponselnya.

"Shika, aku akan kembali ke hotel lebih dulu. Katakan pada Nekozawa aku memiliki urusan penting."

Ia langsung mematikan sambungan telfon dan meletakkan kembali pada saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Sekarang bagaimana caraku membawanya."

.

Menatap handphonenya yang baru saja menerima panggilan Naruto, Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. Berfikir Naruto meninggalkan tempat ditengah pertemuan membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Kepalanya mulai mensimulasi reaksi Tamaki saat mengetahui rekan kerjanya pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu untuk suatu kepentingan—yang ia tak tahu apa itu—tanpa pamit. Pintu yang berada didekatnya terbuka sedikit, meenampilkan Tamaki yang mengintip.

"Apakah ada masalah?"

"Ah itu, sebenarnya Namikaze-san sudah lebih dulu pulang untuk suatu keperluan yang mendesak."

Wanita itu terdiam beberapa saat seperti sedang berfikir. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu yang tak diketahui Shikamaru pada wanita dibelakangnya, yang dijawab oleh si wanita dengan, "Kau yakin?" Dan anggukan dari Tamaki.

Kening Shikamaru berkerut mendapati wanita itu tampak membereskan file-file miliknya serta mereka. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang. Katakan kepada Namikaze-san temui aku di di restoran ini lagi besok pukul 2 siang."

Dan wanita itu—beserta asistennya—tampak berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru ditengah restoran yang mulai memadat. Kemudian Shikamaru menyadari suatu hal.

Ada suara lenguhan wanita disisi Naruto.

 _Oh shit_.

.

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya kala memasuki pintu kamar hotel. Ia memang tak begitu mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang padanya, hanya saja tatapan resepsionis yang sebelumnya tampak memujanya berbalik menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikan kala melihatnya membopong tubuh Hinata cukup membuatnya risih. Ah, memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika nantinya akan ada gosip ia membawa seorang wanita mabuk kedalam hotel.

Mendudukkan Hinata disisi tempat tidur, wanita itu tampak langsung jatuh tertidur pada tempat tidur. Naruto menatapnya malas. Bahkan wanita itu tampak sudah terbang ke alam mimpi tanpa berniat membetuli posisi tidur dan melepas sepatunya.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Apa yang dilakukannya sungguh tak masuk akal. Mengapa ia mau repot-repot membawa wanita Hyuuga ini menuju kamar hotelnya? Dan lagi, meskipun ia berkeinginan untuk mencoba lagi tubuh Hinata ia tak berniat melakukan itu sekarang. Ah, ia mulai merasa akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu baik.

Amethyst itu tampak membuka dan berkedip beberapa kali. Naruto menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apakah kau masih mabuk, Hyuuga?"

Tapi Hinata tak menjawabnya. Wanita itu meliriknya sekilas kemudian mulai berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah tak jelas. Dibelakangnya, Naruto mengikuti takut-takut wanita dihadapannya ini melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Namun langkah Naruto terhenti kala Hinata memilih masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tanpa berniat menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang lebih memilih berdiri didekat pintu.

Suara shower yang dinyalakan membuat Naruto tanpa ragu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berjalan menyambar handuk yang digantung dan mendatangi Hinata yang tampak berdiri dibawah shower.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menggigil kedinginan merasakan air dingin yang menghujaninya.

Mematikan shower, "Kau akan terkena flu," Naruto menaruh handuk dikepala Hinata sembari mulai mengeringkan rambut Hinata. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya kala tangan Hinata menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Na...mi..kaze...-san?"

Mereka saling berpandangan.

Dan Naruto tahu bahwa ia dalam masalah besar.

 **tbc**

hello! maaf keterlambatan update yang sudah lebih dari 6 bulan ini, benar-benar maaf. dan well, aku masih hidup untuk yang menanyakan apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak. maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. alasan keterlambatan update adalah karena author block dan kesibukan author. maklumilah author yang hanya author abal-abal dan dengan cerita abal-abal pula. author baru mulai menulis dua bulan ini dan hanya bisa selesai dua chapter huhu.

sedikit curhat, akhir akhir ini author mendapati banyak masalah dan memiliki tekanan batin/? doakan saja mood author berubah normal dan bisa melanjutkan chapter 6 yang dalam masa penulisan dengan baik-baik tanpa terkena author block lagi. sekali lagi maaf karna terlambat update!


End file.
